Quédate a mi lado
by VICKY08
Summary: A Ran Mouri no le importaba estar en peligro, solo deseaba que el maniático de Shinichi regresara a su lado... SPOILER
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todo el mundo :) _

_Para los q leyeron mis antiguas historias en yevi08 les aviso q si llego a continuarlas (falta de tiempo e inspiración , lo siento ha pasado muchooo tiempo) lo voy a hacer por acá algún día. no pude volver a entrar a mi cuenta anterior por un problema del mail asi q de a poco voy a ir pasándolas a este perfil_

_Acá me tienen en uno de mis pocos días libres escribiendo una de mis locuras sobre Detective Conan, uno de los mejores mangas/anime q he visto Aunque espero poder algún día ponerme al día con la serie._

_Disculpen si se me pasan horrores de ortografía: P_

_Espero q les guste_

_VICKY :)_

(Esta historia estaría ambientada luego del cap 691 del anime en adelante ;)

* * *

><p><em><span>Ran Pov<span>_

Apoyó su rostro sobre la fría ventana.

¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Shinichi?

Suspiró.

A veces pensaba que lo que sucedió en Londres había sido una mentira, un sueño.

No entendía que hacer al respecto ¿Debería llamarlo y aclararle sus sentimientos?

A veces pensaba que debió haber sido demasiado obvia su respuesta…

Lo único q sabía era que estaba cansada de tener q andar pensando siempre en alguien que siempre la dejaba en un segundo plano, sin darle explicaciones. Lo amaba, sí, con todo su corazón pero también quería poder demostrar sus sentimientos, que él finalmente la abrazara y no volviera a dejarla.

Deseaba con todo su corazón poder volver a caminar a la escuela a su lado, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Por Dios, daría lo que fuera por tener a su lado al maniático de Holmes, comentándole a cerca de algunas de sus investigaciones.

Agarró su celular, pensativa.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Pensó que antes que nada debería ser sincera, si no le diera tantas vueltas a las cosas, quizá su vida sería más fácil.

Sin razonarlo mucho se dispuso a escribirle, sin importarle la hora que fuera. No tenía idea de si donde sea que Shinichi estuviera fuera ya de día, así que le dio igual.

_Shinichi:_

_¿Cómo estas?_

_Se que hemos hablado esta tarde sobre el caso en que papá estaba metido, pero…._

_Mmmm eh estado pensando mucho, en lo que sucedió en Londres. Sonoko no para de recordármelo ¿Sabes? Supongo que puedes imaginártela. _

_Me preguntaba si es que algún día podré volver a verte…_

_Siento que debemos aclarar ciertas cosas que… en fin… no se pueden decir más que en persona. _

_Espero que algún día puedas llegar a contarme en qué diablos te has metido esta vez y puedas volver a casa y quedarte de nuevo ¿Tal vez para siempre?_

_Prometo no atacarte, ni asesinarte a la primera que te vea, solo vuelve a mi lado ¿Por favor?_

_Siento mucho si esto puede parecer raro y egoísta pero te extraño. No me gustaría molestarte, solo que sepas como me siento. Sé que prometí que siempre te esperaría (y juro que lo haré), pero un poco de tu compañía no me haría nada mal._

_¿Crees que podrías v__olver aunque sea para navidad?_

_Ran._

"Mensaje enviado"

No quería re leer el mensaje, en caso de que se arrepintiera.

Solo esperaba no haber molestado a Shinichi de algún modo, pero sentía que si no expresaba sus sentimientos de algún modo, quizá él se tomara mil años en regresar y ella explotaría.

Necesitaba alguna demostración más segura acerca del afecto que podía tener hacia ella. (Aunque también admitía que ya había dejado pasar varias oportunidades de hacer lo mismo con él)

Al otro lado de la habitación…

* * *

><p><span><em>Conan Pov<em>

No podía dormir.

Daba vueltas y vueltas.

Estaban cada vez más cerca de descubrir el escondite de la organización de los Hombres de Negro.

Ojalá Haibara se apurara en sus investigaciones.

No deseaba nada más que volver a recuperar su cuerpo, ya estaba cansando de seguir fingiendo y sentía que estaba perdiendo en su batalla por ocultarle la verdad a Ran.

A veces estaba tan frustrado que dejaba demasiado evidencias, como le había sucedido con Subaru hacía unos días. Esperaba haber echo lo correcto al haber descartado que el perteneciera a la organización porque sino, estaría echo polvo.

Mientras seguía revolviéndose en sus pensamientos sintió que su celular vibraba debajo de su almohada.

Un mensaje. De Ran.

Que raro, tan tarde. ¿Acaso estaría sintiéndose mal, que aún se encontraba despierta? Le pareció que andaba medio decaída cuando la vio irse a acostar.

Se prometió que iría a echarle un vistazo en cuanto viera que quería.

Sintió como se le encogía el corazón.

Ran…

* * *

><p>Bueno si es q alguien llega a leer esta locura, mas q gracias :P mañana subo otro cap apenas pueda.<p>

Aca ya es bien bien tarde y hay q madrugar :p

Besos

Vicky


	2. Chapter 2

_Conan Pov_

Una inmensa tristeza le inundó el alma. Para que Ran le haya escrito con tanta desesperación eso quería decir que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Suspiró

En todas las oportunidades que había logrado conseguir volver a su cuerpo de adolescente lo menos que había hecho fue darse el tiempo de poder estar ella…. Como le hubiera gustado poder darle algunas explicaciones.

Era un idiota, sino estuviera tan obsesionado con los misterios y no se hubiera ido la noche de la cena tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente. Quizá Ran no estuviera tan triste ahora.

Rayos, si solo pudiera asegurarse que ella no estaría en peligro al contarle…

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que él mismo estuviera en peligro de muerte si ella fuera consciente de la cantidad de cosas que había echo juntos (él aprovechándose de su tamaño de niño). Si hasta la había visto desnuda, no una, dos veces….

Sí, seguramente lo mataría por eso.

Sentía que estaba desperdiciando su juventud con tantas preocupaciones, el tendría que haber sido como cualquier otro adolescente con tiempo para divertirse y salir a citas con Ran, sin ningún asesinato que resolver que pudiera interrumpirlos. Aunque también sabía que ella, al esperarlo, estaba perdiendo su oportunidad de ser feliz, con alguien que realmente no la hiciera sufrir.

Sin embargo, jamás dejaría que el Dr. Araide se acercara a ella, eso jamás.

Volvió a leer el mensaje, pensando cual sería la mejor respuesta que debía darle. Sonrió, esa tonta…

Seguramente (tal y como siempre decía Sonoko), estuviera pensando que, al no responderle en Londres, él no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Como si hubiera sido eso posible para un detective como él.

Era cierto que a veces Ran lograba sorprenderlo, y que a veces era demasiado lento en los temas amorosos, pero no era tonto y podía notar (gracias a sus gestos y sonrojos) lo que ella sentía por él. Además sino, no estaría esperándolo tan ciegamente, confiando en él.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación que compartía junto a su "tío" Kogoro y se dirigió silenciosamente hasta la habitación de Ran y .abrió lentamente la puerta para echar un vistazo.

* * *

><p>La vio sentada, apoyada contra la ventana, mirando con tristeza al exterior. Unas lágrimas solitarias corrían por su rostro. Todavía tenía su celular colgando de su mando.<p>

Y se decidió. Sabía que no era la mejor respuesta, pero dentro de todas las posibilidades, sentía que debía demostrarle algo de su afecto, que la quería con todo su corazón.

Se sonrojo al pensarlo mientras aún la observada, quien diría que el famoso detective del Este estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado…

Seguramente Hattori se reiría de él.

Es que ella era tan hermosa, con su pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura, sus bellos ojos azules y su manera de ser… era lo que mas cautivaba a Shinichi.

Por más que a veces se comportara como una tonta, gritona y llorona, Ran era una persona bondadosa, sensible, tímida, comprensiva, que a pesar de todo siempre lograba comprenderlo. Jamás se había apartado de su lado ni lo había olvidado y nunca perdía la paciencia con él. Cuando estaban juntos, se complementaban, ella siempre le hacía ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Si tan solo no la hubiera abandonado esa noche en el Parque tropical…

Tragó y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Ah no…. ¿Ran nee-chan, te encuentras bien?

Ella se sobresaltó y él se encogió ante el gesto

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Es sólo que te vi de paso a la cocina. ¿Por qué tan triste nee-chan? –Era una pregunta idiota, lo sabía- ¿Es por culpa de Shinichi, verdad?

Otra lágrima cayó, pero el pudo notar como ella forzaba una sonrisa para él.

-No te disculpes, Conan kun. Tal vez debí despertarte con la luz prendida a estas horas. No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Sabes? Puedes irte a dormir tranquilo –bajó la vista al suelo-. Tan solo lo estaba recordando, y pensando, solo eso…

Conan fijó su mirada en ella, seguramente estaba aún esperando su respuesta y hasta que no la tuviera no descansaría tranquila. Sin dudarlo se adentró en su habitación y cerro suavemente la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

Desde su diminuta altura, alargo un brazo y le acarició como pudo su mejilla aún húmeda.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece Ran nee -chan –la miró a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Si quieres, puedo llamar a Shinichi y decirle que es un completo tonto por dejarte así ¿Qué te parece? –Le sonrió intentando darle ánimo, al ver que empezaba a negar.- o podrías descargarte tú con él. ¿Qué dices? Podríamos llamarlo y…

Conan abrió muchos los ojos fingiendo sorpresa. Tenía algo en mente.

-Ya sé. Ran nee- chan, tengo una gran idea. ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras la posibilidad de tenerlo frente a ti? ¿Qué le dirías?

Ran se sorprendió un momento ante las preguntas.

¿Qué le diría? A pesar de que prácticamente había estado rogándole en el mensaje que volviera, tenía tantas emociones contenidas que no estaba segura de cual sería su primera reacción.

Pero ¿Por qué Conan le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Acaso ella se estaba perdiendo algo?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, agarró entre sus brazos al que ella consideraba su ángel guardián y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

Él se sonrojó.

-Pues no lo sé Conan kun. Al principio cuando se fue, sólo pensaba que lo que más deseaba era darle una buena paliza por haberme abandonado sin razón, pero ahora no lo creo. – sonrió al ver que Conan la miraba a través de sus lentes, sólo pudo recordar a Shinichi con tanto parecido- No es que eso no se lo mereciera, pero… -bajó la vista -. Sólo me gustaría que confiara en mí para poder ayudarlo en lo que sea que este metido, a veces me asusta pensar que esta enfermo, o herido de alguna manera y se me encoge el corazón de sólo pensarlo. Además cada vez que lo veo, se ve tan débil que pienso que tal vez realmente este enfermo y no quiera decírmelo. Me conformaría con solo verlo y saber que esta bien.

Abrazó a Conan y él sólo pudo rodearle fuerte con sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello. Intentó contenerse pero una o dos débiles lágrimas también cayeron por sus ojos.

Cuando se pudo componer, se separó un poco y se aseguró de que le estaba prestando atención antes de rodearle el rostro a Ran con sus manitas y decirle:

-Ran nee chan, escúchame. No tienes que preguntarte por la salud de Shinichi, ¿de acuerdo? –ella lo miró fijo ante tanta seriedad por parte del niño.- Puedo asegurarte que no esta enfermo, ni herido –mírame, pensaba, estoy aquí, frente a ti-. Yo… hay cosas que se de él que no puedo decírtelas, aún. El me hizo prometerlo, pero la única razón de eso es porque solo quiere protegerte. –se detuvo un poco en cómo proseguir.

"Supongo que solo puedo decirte algunas cosas… pero tienes que prométeme que esto quedará entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? –Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo, le replicó- Ran ¿me escuchas? Tienes que prometerme que lo que te cuente ahora no se lo dirás absolutamente a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Ni a Sonoko, a tu padre, a nadie. Tal vez Shinichi me mate si se entera, pero estoy seguro de que es lo mejor"

Al fin Ran pudo encontrar su voz y sin muchos miramientos, bajó al niño al suelo y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras comenzaba a deambular por la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto Conan? ¿Es que acaso sabes cómo y donde esta Shinichi? ¿Todo este tiempo has sabido cosas de él y no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que ocultarme cosas, Conan kun? Tú de entre todas las personas…

Logró sentarse sobre el borde su cama y sin más comenzó a llorar sin control tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Shinichi tampoco podía contener su angustia, lo que menos había querido era hacerla llorar. Pero debía mantenerse firme en su decisión, lo más importante era su seguridad.

Se planteó frente a ella y con un poco de fuerza le despejó el rostro.

-Ran nee chan, lo siento no quise hacerte llorar. ¿De acuerdo? Lo lamento, lo estropee todo. Solo pensé que si te decía algunas cosas, te animarías.

Ella levantó al fin la vista y pudo ver tristeza también en los ojos de Conan.

-Entonces ¿Prometes contarme todo lo que sabes acerca de Shinichi? Sólo eso haría sentirme mejor ¿sabes? Y de ese modo olvidaría todo este asunto

A Shinichi se estrujó el corazón y levantó las manos.

-Te diré todo lo que crea q sea conveniente para no ponerte en peligro Ran, lo siento. Ni Shinichi ni yo queremos exponerte, lo lamento. Pero si estas de acuerdo, te diré que tampoco te preocupes por él, ni por sus sentimientos hacia ti – se sonrojó al igual que ella pero ninguno apartó la vista- .A pesar de que sólo soy un niño, puedo notar que él…. él… Shinichi te ama, Ran nee chan, más de lo que piensas.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir, mas rojo que un tomate.

-Aunque tal vez no lo creas, el me dijo que la confesión de Londres, fue verdadera. Solo que a veces es medio tonto y lento con estas cuestiones ¿no crees? –vio que le asomaba una tímida sonrisa -. Además, creo que de algún modo el sabe lo que sientes por él.

Ahora la cara de Ran parecía a punto explotar.

¿Cómo es que Conan afirmaba que Shinichi sabía lo que sentía por él? ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

Sí, seguro q lo era.

Pero si hubiera sabido que conocía sus sentimientos, a pesar de no habérselos expresado en persona, se hubiera ahorrado varios problemas.

Aunque hasta que no viera personalmente a ese maniático cobarde, no se quedarían tranquila.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mandar a un niño por él?

No señor, no dejaría pasar la situación así de fácil.

Pero también estaban las cosas que Conan kun sabía de Shinichi que ella no. Acaso a pesar de que el niño aseguraba que el no estaba en peligro ¿Cuál era el problema de que ella supiera en qué se hubiera metido?

Suspiró y agarró a Conan para sentarlo a su lado en la cama. El la había estado observado atentamente esperando una reacción. Pero sólo lo miró, había tomado una decisión.

-Conan kun. Creo que a pesar de todo lo que sepas de todo este lío… mmm preferiría que las cuestiones sentimentales las dejáramos de lado ¿entiendes? –se sonrojo -. Solo eres un niño y sé que eres más inteligente que los demás pero…- bajó un poco la vista-. Estas cuestiones me gustaría hablarlas en persona con Shinichi ¿de acuerdo? Además siento que esto también debe ser muy vergonzoso para ti ¿No es así? –pudo ver que efectivamente Conan se volvía a sonrojar. – Así que dejemos que este asunto lo arregle yo con ese maniático cobarde…

¿Maniático cobarde? Supongo que era lo menos que se merecía…

-Lo siento, sólo yo pensé que deberías saberlo… quiero decir…Sólo pensé que sabiéndolo te sentirías mejor.

Ella le sonrió comprensiva.

-No te preocupes, Conan kun. Has logrado levantarme un poco el ánimo. Pero déjame decirte que tú mismo haz pisado el anzuelo. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas. No podrás librarte de eso. Me lo debes. Además hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Acaso Shinichi te acaba de decir algo acerca de un mensaje que le envié recién? Ya me esta resultando sospechoso que justo pasaras por aquí cuando estaba esperando su respuesta.

Diablos, debió haber sido demasiado obvio.

Se sonrojó pero asintió.

Ran estaba que ardía de la vergüenza y del enojo espontáneo que amenazó con hacerla explotar. ¿Cómo era capaz Shinichi de comentar tantas cosas privadas con ese niño? Aunque penándolo mejor, ella había echo lo mismo en varias ocasiones.

Por suerte para Conan esos pensamientos, lograron calmarla

-De acuerdo Ran nee chan. Te lo contaré. Pero primero ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda? –Le señaló la cama y se paró para correrles las mantas.-. Tal vez debas acostarte o te resfriarás. –le señaló tus pies descalzos.

-Mmm de acuerdo. ¿Pero tú me acompañaras? –lo atrajo hacia él y ambos quedaron de costados tapados mirándose -. Por más que esté enojada contigo con este momento, presiento que no será nada bueno lo que tengas que decirme, así que quédate a mi lado. Solo por un rato.

Conan volvió a sonrojarse, acostarse con Ran... era algo que no se lo esperaba, pero lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

Inconcientemente le apartó un pelo de la cara mientras pensaba en como comenzar. Detestaba mentirle pero era lo que se ocurría en el momento. Esperaba algún día poder finalmente arreglar las cosas.

-Antes que nada, Ran nee chan, quiero que sepas que Shinichi esta bien, en serio. No tienes por qué preocuparte por él. Sólo que se metió en un caso, ¿eso lo sabes no? No voy a darte detalles sobre eso. Pero la única razón por la que él se mantiene alejado de ti es para mantenerte protegida, lejos del mundo donde él está metido ahora. -al ver que ella iba a abrir la boca la detuvo posando un dedo suavemente en sus labios, no se sonrojó, estaba serio.- No quiere que te involucres, para evitar que algo q te suceda. Si…si Shinichi nii chan logra resolver todo el caso el sólo, no correrá ningún riesgo, en serio. Y podrá volver a tu lado. -hizo una pausa- Ahora, toda ésta, es la razón de él por que realmente aparecí a tu lado, del por qué aparecí justo después de que Shinichi desapareció.

Aunque Ran se había prometido dejarlo terminar, no pudo evitar abrir más aún lo ojos.

-Tú recuerdas lo que la mamá de Shinichi dijo acerca de nosotros ¿No es así? El y yo somos parientes, muy lejanos, y yo solía venir a jugar con él a sus casa los pocos días que mis padres me traían de vacaciones. Tal vez por eso nunca nos hemos cruzado, eran muy pocos. –hizo una pausa para pensar como continuar-. El me enseño todo lo que se; si será algo de familia, no lo se, pero el siempre descubrió que nunca tuve una inteligencia normal para alguien de mi edad, así que supongo que sacamos provecho de eso. Pero nunca podría superarlo, por eso aún debo llamarlo cuando nos encontramos que un caso que no consigo resolver por mi mismo.

Al ver que ella le seguía prestando atención, absorbiendo sus palabras continuó.

-Pero para resolver casos no es de lo único que hablamos. Veras… el día en que tuvo que desaparecer Shinichi, me comentó su situación (en ese momento aún no conocía a Hattori) y me dijo que seguramente estarías preocupado por él y que aunque no pudiera verte aunque quisiera, sentía que debía dejarte protegida de algún modo. Por eso me mandó a que cuidara de ti, que te vigilara para que no hicieras algo estúpido, con el propósito de buscarlo. No lo dudé, después de todo lo que había echo por mí ¿Cómo podía negarme? Justo estaba pasando unos días con el profesor Agasa, por el tema del accidente de mis padres ¿recuerdas? Así que en cuanto te vi, decidí que trataría de cuidarte en nombre de Shinichi. Se que no he sido el mejor Ran nee chan pero por lo menos lo eh intentado.

Bajó un poco la cabeza queriendo evitar ver expresiones de ella que denotaran tristeza o desilusión. Aunque tampoco quería seguir observándola mientras seguía con sus mentiras. No podría seguir con su plan.

Pero lo tomó por sorpresa la respuesta de ella que lo abrazó y atrajo fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras volvía a sollozar.

Conan como pudo la rodeó también con sus bracitos y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sin miramientos, también lo necesitaba.

-¿Ran nee chan? ¿Estas bien? No quiero que llores, si hay algo que dije que te molesto, yo solo…. Shinichi se molestará mucho si descubre que estás llorando por mi culpa.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Pero… son unos Tontos, ambos unos completos tontos

Eh… decidimente no era esa tampoco la respuesta que esperaba. Se alejo unos centímetros y la observo.

Ella la miraba con los ojos acuosos pero decididos.

-¿Quienes se creen ustedes que soy para decidir por mi? ¿Una frágil princesa de… de cristal? ¿Que no sabe defenderse? ¿Cómo pudo Shinichi mandarte a ti sabiendo que también puedes correr peligro de vaya a saber que cosa es en la que se ha metido? Me gustaría que todo esto me lo estuviera contando el mismo, pero no… el muy cobarde no aparece. Yo sería capaz de guardar sus secretos. ¿Acaso cree que no lo haría? Jamás lo delataría.

Pff… de nuevo la palabra "cobarde". Se hizo una nota mental ¿Pero se lo merecía realmente?

-Yo... Ran nee-chan… yo lo siento. Yo solo quería que lo entendieras un poco más. Quería que sepas que aunque él no este aquí a tu lado, te tiene en sus pensamientos, así que no pienses mal de él. Solo quiere protegerte. Se que eres lo mas preciado para Shinichi.

Ella suspiró.

-Y él es lo mas preciado para mí también Conan kun. Pero sabes una cosa –finalmente al ver el sonrojo del niño, le sonrió – Me alegro de que estés a mi lado, no se que hubiera sido de mi en todo este tiempo. Eres mi ángel guardián.

Volvió abrazarlo contra su pecho y suspiró.

-Te quiero Conan kun, espero que siempre permanezcas a mi lado, al igual que Shinichi. Se que eh sido egoísta con mi mensaje de esta noche, pero realmente me gustaría poder en algún momento volver a verlo. Un día, media hora, lo que sea. Debo hablar con él y por supuesto agradecerle por haberte traído a mi lado. ¿Crees que podrías decirle eso Conan kun? –Apoyo su cabeza contra el pelo del niño – te pregunto a ti ya que eres su mensajero oficial -se encogió de hombros.

Conan levantó el rostro y la observo. Era tan hermosa…. No pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla sonrojado por su impulso

-Yo… yo también te quiero Ran nee chan. Eres la mejor hermana…. que se puede tener… De acuerdo se lo diré, pero a cambio ¿me dejaras quedarme contigo esta noche? Es que…. verás, no quiero pasar frió...

Hizo los gestos más tiernos que pudo, intentando parecer un cachorrito indefenso.

Sabía que estaba mal el quedarse a dormir con Ran pero necesitaba que lo volviera abrazar.

Para su suerte ella soltó una carcajada y lo empujó de nuevo contra su pecho.

El solo pudo acurrucarse más a su lado.

-Por supuesto que puedes, Conan kun. Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ambos suspiraron al fin satisfechos ya más que listos para adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>lo prometido es deuda :) perdón por si llego a tener horrores de ortografía :p<p>

recibo criticas, tomatazos , lo que sea :)

que tengan un buen comiendo de año :)

vicky :)


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la demora, anduve con mis habituales dolores de cabeza y no podía ni tolerar ver la compu u.u

Espero que les guste el capitulo y muchiisimas gracias a Usagi y Alice por sus review que me animan a seguir :) :)

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3<span>

_Ran Pov_

Despertarse tan calentita la sorprendió.

Al principio se sintió desorientada, pero al bajar la vista y ver a Conan abrazándola fuertemente con sus brazos pequeños, sonrió con ternura.

Por instinto también le devolvió el gesto… era tan cálido.

Gracias a él, había recuperado un poco de su alegría; no sabía que sería de ella sin Conan a su lado.

Si todo lo que había dicho el pequeño la noche anterior (que Shinichi lo había mandado para que cuidara de ella), significaba que algo le importaba a su "amigo.

Eso esperaba, porque no sabía si estaría preparada en caso de que Shinichi finalmente no regresara, o la rechazara de algún modo.

Pero no tenía por qué tener pensamientos negativos, a pesar de todo confiaba en que él haría todo lo posible para volver a su lado.

Aunque le hubiera encantado que fuera Shinichi mismo quien le hubiera dado una respuesta a su mensaje, y no a través de Conan, pero no se podía esperar otra cosa de ese impredecible maniático.

Suspiró y alzó la vista hacia el reloj de su mesa de luz.

¡Pero si ya eran casi las siete!

Tenía que levantarse rápido antes de que su padre despertara exigiendo el desayuno.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, y tras besarlo en la frente, se aportó de Conan.

Lo más sigilosa que pudo, se acerco al armario y saco su uniforme para cambiarse en el baño. No fuera cosa que el niño despertara.

Daría lo que fuera por quedarse un rato más en la cama, pero no se podía permitir faltar a clases, principalmente porque ya se avecinaba la época de exámenes.

¡Oh no, los exámenes!...

* * *

><p>Cpov<p>

No quería levantarse.

Había tenido un sueño algo atormentador pero a su vez muy hermoso. Hasta le parecía sentir el olor de Ran en su almohada.

Un momento….

Despertó de un sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y se desorientó al ver que esa no era su habitación.

¿Podía ser que acaso que todo había sido cierto?

Inconscientemente sonrió y se sonrojó al recordar contra qué había dormido. Pero este no era el momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas, no.

Tenía que pensar seriamente en cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Esperaba que Ran no se encontrara enfadada con él ahora.

Necesitaba despejarse, miro el reloj, y vio que aún era temprano.

Agarró sus gafas de la mesita donde las había dejado la noche anterior y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, o eso le pareció.

…..

−Oh, Conan kun. Veo que ya has despertado. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche?

El pequeño se congeló al ver a Ran delante suyo, mirándolo extrañada, como si nada hubiera pasado; ya estaba con su delantal puesto, seguro ya estaría ocupándose del desayuno.

Tan eficiente como era de esperarse…

−Eh… Buenos días, Ran nee chan. No... No es eso. − Al recordar de nuevo la noche anterior se sonrojo − yo solo...

Diablos, tener aún la inteligencia de un chico de diecisiete años no le servía de nada en esos momentos…

Para su sorpresa ella le sonrió con ternura y se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Hey Conan, no tienes porque ponerte nervioso por lo de ayer. Espero no haber robado tu confianza ni que te hayas asustado de mí. Lo siento, supongo que me encontraste en un momento de debilidad − suspiró −. Debería ser yo la avergonzaba por no haberte agradecido correctamente. − le corrió un pelo rebelde que tenía sobre la frente y él sólo pudo tragar nervioso.

− Gracias, Conan Kun en serio. No me importa si llegaste a mi lado gracias al idiota de Shinichi, pero sólo quiero que sepas que tu presencia es más que maravillosa. No me gustaría perderte. –Conan pudo ver como unas solitarias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas e intentó con sus manitos limpiárselas.

Detestaba verla llorar.

− Ran nee cha. No me iré a ningún lado. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo realmente quiero ayudarte, no me gusta verte llorar. − se puso rojo de nuevo- si... si es que parezco nervioso es que no sé… era la primera vez que dormía con alguien… aunque fueras tú nee chan. Lo siento. Pensé que ibas a estar molesta contigo, porque después de todo fui yo quien…

La fuerza con que Ran lo abrazó lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Como siempre sus reacciones eran de todo inesperadas.

− Conan kun, eres tan tierno….

Shinichi como pudo le devolvió el gesto, descansando su el rostro contra su hombro.

Gracias a Dios, las cosas dentro de todo podrían volver a la "normalidad".

Ver a Ran feliz aunque sea por unos instantes era más de lo que podía pedir.

Tendría que ver como volvería a aparecer como Shinichi a su lado, pero más tarde iría a lo del profesor Agasa para hablar con Haibara. A pesar de todo, sabía que no estaría nada de acuerdo en proveerle de un antídoto, sólo por sus caprichos con Ran. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

− Pero ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? ¿Qué se supone que hacen? Interrumpen mi paso.

Un Kogoro totalmente despeinado les gritaba malhumorado. Era obvio que acaba de levantarse.

Al parecer no había notado la ausencia de Conan en su habitación durante la noche.

-Oh, papá. No te preocupes, no es nada. Sólo estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, ¿Verdad Conan kun? − disimuladamente para que su padre no la viera se limpió los restos de lágrimas y se paró .

"Ahora, ustedes tienen que vestirse adecuadamente que ya les tengo el desayuno listo. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu reunión con el inspector Megure papá…"

-Sí, sí lo que quieras. Buenos días para ti también Ran – aún quejándose Kogoro se dirigió tambaleándose al baño.

Al parecer la resaca de la noche anterior no había terminado.

Disimulando una sonrisa, Conan se dirigió a Ran.

Iba a tratar de distraerla.

-Oye Ran nee chan. ¿Hoy vas a prepararme el almuerzo también?. Espero que esté bien delicioso, como siempre.

Para su suerte ella le sonrió.

− Por supuesto que sí Conan kun. ¿Por quién me tienes? ¿Hay alguna cosa en especial que quieras hoy?

…..

Luego de pedirle su postre preferido, Conan se dirigió a la habitación a cambiarse.

Había dejado el celular descuidado sobre las sabanas.

Lo tomó y lo que le sorprendió fueron los mensajes: había dos de Haibara y uno de Ran…

¿En que momento le había escrito de nuevo?

Leyó primero el de Ran.

_Shinichi_

_Lamento lo de mi mensaje anoche. Espero no haberte molestado. Lo siento mucho. En serio. Sé que, aunque no me agrade del todo, en algún momento ¿Volverás?_

_Prometo no molestarte de nuevo con mis tonterías…_

_Hablar con Conan me ayudó mucho. Quería agradecerte por habérmelo enviado._

_No se lo que haría sin él, sin que tú estés a mi lado._

_Ran_

No, esto estaba mal. Ran no tenía por qué sentirse culpable ni arrepentida.

¿Acaso había fingido hacia unos momentos? Haciendo como si no pasara nada.

Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Haibara.

Al recordarlo vio sus mensajes…

No le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, se cambió de ropa y huyó a la calle.

A penas escuchó los sonidos de Ran llamándolo.

...

A las corridas y sin pensarlo mucho había llegado a contestarle a Ran:

_Ran:_

_No me gusta que pienses que me molestas._

_ Me agrada haber echo una buena elección con Conan. No podía haberte dejado sola._

_Sabes, yo también tengo ganas de verte._

_¿Qué te parece si pasamos dos semanas juntos?_

_Podría confirmarlo en los siguientes días ¿Qué dices?_

_ Tu maniático detective , Shinichi_

* * *

><p>perdonen la tardanza... :) ¿que les pareció? :)<p>

espero no volver a tener tantos de mi horrores de ortografía :p

besos gigantescos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

><p><em>Ran Pov<em>

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

El mensaje represivo de Shinichi y la huida de Conan. ¿Acaso estaban conectados más de lo que esperaba?

Ni siquiera lo había visto llevarse la mochila.

Se asomó a la ventana y logró verlo doblando a la esquina. ¿Hacia donde iba?

Ya lo reprimiría en cuanto volvería. Ese mocoso… hasta había empezado a hacerle su almuerzo. Seguramente su padre no tendría ningún inconveniente en tener comida extra.

Pero bueno, ya resolvería.

Ahora lo quería saber eran las intenciones de Shinichi. ¿Acaso su mensaje lo había motivo a que volviera a aparecer?

Y ¿A que se refería a pasar dos semanas juntas? ¿Acaso se refería a pasar dos semanas… solos?

Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

Pero bueno, era lo que tanto ansiaba ¿no?

Poder volver a verlo, pasar juntos un tiempo, sólo para ellos.

Esperaba que su promesa se volviera realidad, porque ya empezaba a ilusionarse. Ojala pudieran aclarar finalmente cara a cara, sus sentimientos

Tanta ansiedad estaba atormentándola.

Pero no se dejaría llevar por malos pensamientos.

Sonriendo, volvió a escribirle un mensaje.

_Shinichi:_

_¿Que quisiste decir con que tu eras "mi maniatico detective"? Yo no soy tu dueña ni nada por el estilo..._

_¿A que te refieres con pasar dos semanas juntos? ¿Qué tienes en mente? Espero que no sean malas tus intenciones…._

_¿Es que acaso puedes tomarte unas vacaciones o algo así?_

_Realmente me gustaría._

_Ran_

Esperaba que él le contestara de inmediato, pero no lo hizo.

Tal vez debería llamarlo más tarde.

Ya vería, ahora debería ocuparse de atender a su padre y preocuparse por tener todo listo para irse a la escuela.

No quería contarle nada aún a Sonoko acerca de lo de Conan ni Shinichi, además no quería ilusionarla con el supuesto regreso de Shinichi, porque sino, la volvería loca. La conocía demasiado.

* * *

><p>Cpov<p>

Esperaba que Haibara no estuviera jugándole una mala pasada.

Si sus mensajes eran ciertos. Si había una mínima posibilidad de que el antídoto funcionara, aunque fuera por unas semanas, sería lo más estupendo que le había sucedido desde hace meses.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa del profesor Agasa sintió que vibraba su celular.

Era Ran, de nuevo.

Al parecer le había levantado un poco el ánimo.

¿Pero en que cosas pervertidas estaría pensando ella que necesitara una explicación? ¿Tan mal pensaba de él?

Sonrió.

En cuanto Haibara le confirmara todo, la llamaría y arreglaría los últimos detalles para estar a su lado.

Tal vez tendrían que irse a otro país para pasar desapercibidos ante la Organización, pero eso ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Estaba más que ansioso por eso.

Entró sin avisar, esperando que alguien aún estuviera en casa.

Lo tomó desprevenido que no fuera la pequeña niña quien estuviera sentada en el comedor de Agasa, sino una mujer alta de cabello corto y mirada aburrida. Estaba tranquilamente tomándose un café.

¿Acaso ella era Sherry?

¿Por qué Haibara había decidido al fin volver a su forma normal?

¿Sería que al fin estaban a punto de terminar con la Organización?


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino Gōshō Aoyama

Aclaración de SPOILER :P (medio tarde, lo sé)

Para los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, no le hagan caso. Decidí cambiarlo :( fue un error mió no haberlo echo antes :S

Gracias Angel por el review

Si hay cosas q no coincidan con la historia original del manga fue inventado :p

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 5<em>

Shiho Miyano, Sherry o más conocido como Haibara se volvió al escuchar su acelerada respiración y lo miro.

Tal como hacía la pequeña, su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna.

− Oh, ¿Recién llegas? ¿Acaso no te dije que vinieras enseguida? Tonto…

Conan quedó totalmente desconcertado

− Eh…¿Haibara? ¿Acaso eres tú? ¿Por qué…?

La pregunta quedó inconclusa mientras observaba entrar a alguien más a la habitación.

Era Subaru.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué Subaru estaba en la casa del profesor Agasa? ¿Y por qué había vuelto a aparecer Sherry?

Sabía lo mucho que ella cuidaba su verdadera identidad.

¿Los habían descubierto al fin?

− Oh, Al fin llegas Shinichi kun. Te estábamos esperando - por puro instinto, el pequeño retrocedió al ver que el hombre se acercaba.

Subaru tenía una taza de café en sus manos y se desenvolvía como si fuera su propia casa. Su sonrisa y su mirada podrían intranquilizar a cualquiera.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Alguien quiere explicármelo?

− Oye, oye… No seas pesado. Es tu culpa por tardarte tanto. Toda la noche te estuvimos esperando grandísimo tonto y tú nunca apareciste. Así que ahora no esperes que te recibamos como si nada.

-Por favor Sherry. No seas tan malo con el chico.

-¿Sherry? ¿Acaso el sabe todo sobre ti? Quiero decir… –Shinichi estaba cada vez más confuso.

No le quedaba más que confiar en Haibara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ven aquí y te explicaremos todo. –Haibara, o más bien Shiho le señaló a Conan un lugar frente a ella- Tal vez si Agasa no se comió todo las tortitas que le pedí, puedas comer algunas con nosotros.

Subaru le ofreció su taza de café mientras se sentaba, pero Conan lo rechazó con un gesto. No le causaba gracia tomar algo, que para él podía ser sospechoso.

− Lo siento. No quiero ofenderte Shinichi kun. Supongo que todo esto debe ser todo sorpresivo para ti

El niño no quitaba los ojos de Sherry, que no parecía inmutarse por nada. También lo miraba fijo.

− Ya déjalo. Antes que nada, pequeño tonto, quiero que me des una explicación de por qué tardaste tanto en responderme. ¿Qué cosa podría interesarte más que mi antídoto. ¿Acaso estabas durmiendo con tu "novia?

Lo dijo en tono casual, como si no fuera cierto. Pero al ver el profundo sonrojo de Conan, se dio cuenta de su error.

Auque sabía que nunca debió haber tener esperanzas, en su interior sentía como una parte dentro de ella se rompía en pedazos.

Pero jamás iba a demostrarlo.

− Da igual. Todo sea mientras no le hayas contado nada de gran importancia. –al ver que él solo negaba continuó-. Lo que te diga ahora, es puramente secreto. Espero que entiendas eso. Como siempre, tu amigo Heinji puede ser una excepción, o tus padres, pero nadie más debe saberlo ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo Kudo.? No quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine.

Al notar que se diría a él con su verdadero nombre, notó la seriedad del astuto, así que sólo asintió.

− Bueno, como habrás imaginado, Subaru kun, sabe todo acerca de mí. El era la pareja de mi hermana antes de que falleciera. Sólo te diré que su verdadero nombre es Akai san, y trabaja en el FBI, como infiltrado de la Organización. El tuvo que darse por muerto para poder escapar así que por su propia seguridad no te comentaré mucho más de él; solo tienes que confiar en mi y saber que esta de nuestro lado.

Conan se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo es que Haibara no le había dicho es antes? No entendía nada. ¿Acaso ese tipo había estado con su hermana y ella no lo recordada?

Al parecer Subaru entendió las preguntas en su mente.

- Supongo que todo esto debe ser bastante sorpresivo para ti, pero seguro te imaginarás cómo es que supe de ustedes dos. Al principio tuve que re-establecer contacto con unos viejos amigos de la Organización, aunque por supuesto no deje que me reconocieran. Descubrí que Shiho había "desaparecido" y yo sabía que si la encontraba ella estaría de mi lado; no fue muy sencillo. Sabía que no podía hacerlo con mi verdadero rostro. Así que también tuve que tomar otra decisión: la cirugía plástica. Cómo veras no quedé muy bien, -se señaló su rostro sonriendo -. Pero era lo mejor que pude conseguir en el momento…

-Querrás decir que quedaste tan feo, que esa es la razón por la cual no te reconocí, idiota.

-Sí, bueno, como digas. La cosa es que estuve dudando de ti, Shinichi kun desde el principio. El vivir en tu casa me ha dejado varias pistas ¿sabes?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero casi desde el principio había descartado a Subaru san como sospechoso. Había sospechado que tenía secretos pero nunca le había parecido una mala persona. Alguien fanático de Holmes no podría serlo ¿O si?

Al parecer sus instintos habían fallado en este misterio.

-Lo único que tienen que saber de mí es que estoy aquí para ayudarlos a terminar con todo esto. Durante mi desaparición conseguí infiltrarme en un laboratorio que la Organización tiene en Londres y logré robarme la formula del APTX 4869. Se la di a Shiho para que la investigara y pudiera crear el antídoto definitivo. Es algo más que un deber, se lo debe a mi pequeña hermana. Temo que ella también fue victima de la droga y quedó como ustedes. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Además no creo que Akami le hubiera gustado que su hermana resultara herida de ninguna forma, De modo que pienso que podría protegerlos mientras dure todo este lío.

Al escuchar hablar de su hermana, Conan notó como la expresión de Shiho se ensombrecía.

Decidió cambiar de tema al instante.

− El asunto Kudo, es que gracias a la fórmula que me dio Akai san, podré creer el antídoto dentro de muy poco. Como prueba yo mismo eh decidió tomar el prototipo. Si todo sale bien recién volveré a convertirme en aproximadamente dos semanas, y la próxima dosis podría ser la verdadera cura según mis cálculos. Espero que tu también lo hagas así podré ver los posibles efectos secundarios. ¿Qué dices?

Por supuesto que Conan ya había tomado su decisión. No lo dudó.

* * *

><p>espero q haya quedado más o menos coherente ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

* * *

><p>Conan salió de la casa del profesor Agasa casi tan exaltado como había entrado.<p>

No lo podía creer. Al fin de tanto tiempo, tendría su antídoto.

Cuando Haibara le había mandado los mensajes al respecto pensó que estaba en un sueño pero ahora todo se acercaba más a la realidad.

Lo que también les había dicho Subaru esa mañana era que si ellos decidían volver a la normalidad pronto, eso implicaría decidirse por darle un golpe final a la Organización. Si el FBI estaba de su lado, tanto él como Shiho estaban de acuerdo.

Pero primero debería tomarse el prototipo de dos semanas, y sabía con quién pasaría ese tiempo

Sin poder contenerse volvió a re leer el mensaje de Ran y se decidió a contestarle. No lo llamaría ahora que sabía que estaba en la escuela.

_Ran:_

_Tonta, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos perversos tienes en mente? ;)_

_Pensaba que no vendría nada mal vernos._

_Sabes, yo también tengo cosas que decirte._

_Tal vez podríamos hacer algún viaje, piénsalo, así nadie podría molestarnos._

_Por la noche te llamaré para arreglar, sólo dime si hay un lugar adonde te gustaría ir; al que quieras. El resto de los detalles no te preocupes podría hablarlo con mis padres. ;)_

_Podríamos irnos para tu cumpleaños, dentro de unas semanas más, tómalo como regalo ¿Qué te parece? Así tampoco tendrías problemas con tus exámenes._

_Shinichi_

Como ya era tarde para irse a la escuela, decidió volver a su casa, dormir un poco y tal vez (si había quedado), comer un delicioso almuerzo.

Luego, tendría muchas cosas en que pensar, tenía en mente contarle toda la verdad a Ran. No podría continuar con tantas mentiras si llegaban a irse juntos. Quien sabe qué cosas podrían pasar, pero no podría con su conciencia; ella finalmente lo odiaría.

Tendría que llamar a su madre para pedirle consejos, aunque sabía ella no pararía de burlarse de él, no tenía alguien más a quien recurrir.

* * *

><p><em>Ran Pov<em>

Estaba tan aburrida la clase, que decidió fijarse en su celular.

No sabía cuándo le contestaría Shinichi.

Su mensaje la sorprendió. Oh, al parecer él también estaba ansiosa de verla.

Se sonrojó.

¿Por qué había planeado que se fueran de viaje?

La idea la tentaba…

Pasar un tiempo solos, lejos de la escandalosa de Sonoko o de su padre, no estaría nada mal. No podía negar que era lo que mas quería en esos momentos.

Tanto tiempo de espera, al fin era recompensado.

Sabía que se moriría de vergüenza en cuanto lo tuviera en frente, pero esperaba controlarse.

Por Dios... Si solo era Shinichi su amigo de la infancia ¿o no?

Aunque también era el amor de su vida, no le cabía la menor duda.

Suspiró.

Sería genial poder conocer nuevos lugares, ¿Pero adonde le gustaría ir más?

Mmm ¿Quién le había dicho que podían ir a un solo sitio?

Ya sabía que le pediría a ese tonto maniático por su cumpleaños.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Cuando Ran volvió a casa, Conan notó que estaba de mucho mejor ánimo que en la mañana.

El pensaba que iba a regañarlo por haberse ido sin avisar pero en su lugar, se acercó corriendo a abrazarlo.

Se sonrojó.

− Ahh Conan kun que bueno que estás bien. No vuelvas a escaparte así de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? Sabes, me estaba preocupando al pensar en donde estarías.

− Estoy bien Ran nee chan. Siento que te preocupara. Es que… -se invento una excusa-. Haibara estaba enferma y como el profesor Agasa estaba por salir, me pidió que la cuidara. Solo eso. Lo siento.

Aprovechando la ocasión, y se apretó más contra ella.

− Oh, pobre de Ai chan. Se repondrá pronto ¿Verdad? –se separó un poco para observarlo preocupada.

− Si, por suerte. Aunque tendrá que estar unos días en reposo, tan solo para prevenir contagios. Se ve que cogió un virus bastante fuerte... ¿Y a ti que te sucedió? Shinihi nee chan te escribió ¿No es cierto?

Su mirada brillante al escuchar su nombre lo decía todo. Estaba feliz

-Oh ¿Tanto se me nota? Aunque supongo que no debería sorprenderme siendo tú un maniático como él. –sonrió al máximo. -. ¡Me ha escrito para que nos vayamos de viaje juntos! ¿No es eso romántico Conan kun? -el pequeño se sonrojó-. Ya tengo elegido el lugar, él dijo que se ocuparía de todos los detalles, no sé si esta bien eso. Supongo que tendré que ahorrar en las aproximas semanas.

Enseguida Conan trató de distraerla.

−Al fin, Ran nee chan. Esto es lo que quería ¿no? Volver a verlo. Yo digo que le hagas caso, no te preocupes por nada. Además Shinichi dijo que era un regalo por tu cumpleaños ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Estaba más que ansioso por saberlo.

-Pero… sino te eh dicho nada que fuera por mi cumpleaños. ¿Acaso tú también hablaste con él Conan? –se aderezó al máximo observándolo amenazadora, el pequeño tragó asustado-. Ahora que lo recuerdo, eres como su espía. Si tanto quiere saber a donde iremos, pues que me llame. – Se dio la vuelta-. Si será… Ese maldito cobarde…Ya verá en cuánto lo tenga en frente. Usando a un niño indefenso en su lugar…

Balbuceando cosas incoherentes se marchó hacia la cocina.

Conan al fin pudo soltar el aire. Al menos su error no le había salido tan mal.

Como el hambre le pudo más que el miedo a alguna otra reacción de Ran, la siguió a la cocina para esperar por uno de sus deliciosos muffins que ella solía cocinar todas las tardes.

* * *

><p>Conan Pov<p>

A las seis y media de la tarde decidió que ya era hora de desaparecer para llamar a Ran.

Con la excusa de volver a la casa de Agasa por algo olvidado, salió a la calle y se escondió en la cabina telefónica más cercana, como siempre hacía.

Desde ahí podía usar su transformador de voz sin que lo notaran.

El tono de llamada se le hizo eterno. La había visto con el teléfono dando vueltas por el salón, así que tendría que atenderlo enseguida.

Por supuesto, solo le duro unos segundos la espera.

− Shinichi, ¿Eres tú?

Podía notar la ansiedad en su voz.

− Hola, Ran. Sí soy yo . Mi numero tiene que aparecer en tu pantalla, o es que… ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

− ¡Tonto! Pues claro que no. Es sólo que tardaste tanto que pensé que nunca me llamarías.

− Eh, lo siento mucho, es que tenía varias asuntos pendientes que…

− Tú y tus asuntos pendientes. Ya comienzo a creer que siempre soy tu segunda opción

Ran no sabía por qué su subconsciente pretendía atacarlo.

A Shinichi se le encogió el corazón.

− Sabes que no es así. Además te dije que podríamos disfrutar unos días juntos. ¿Has pensado a dónde te gustaría ir? Verás, Conan me dijo que ya lo habías decidido.

− Ah,.. Con que ya te fue con el chisme. ..Pues sí, eh pensado en algo. Pero ¿Estas seguro de esto Shinichi? Quiero decir… ¿No serán mucho gastos? ¿Y mi padre que podría decir?

− Tonta, te dije que no pensaras en nada. Ya hable con mis padres y me dijeron que no había ningún problema. Nunca demasiado así que todo esta bien. Mi madre dijo que podríamos conseguirle una vacaciones pagas a tu padre, a algún lado lejos de nosotros, de modo que no te tendrías que preocupar por él. No le vendrían nada mal. Así que ya déjalo… Sólo tómalo como un regalo ¿De acuerdo? Además –se sonrojó-, recuerdo que eras tú la que me reclamaras que volviera ¿O me equivoco?

Al otro lado de la línea Ran también se puso colorada.

− Eh, si… supongo. Bueno pero sí es un regalo, espero que no tengas objeciones a mi elección. Además… Además… ¿Qué pasa si te dijera si hay otras personas con las que me gustaría estar también?

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Shinichi ¿Otras personas? ¿A quienes se refería? El pensaba que Ran también deseaba pasar un tiempo _solos_. Al parecer nunca iba a entender a esta mujer,

− ¿Otras personas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? No me digas que tienes pensado invitar a Sonoko.

No creía poder soportarlo.

− Tonto, por supuesto que no. Sabes que no nos dejaría en paz… Es sólo que realmente me gustaría ver si podríamos pasar el tiempo repartido en dos lugares. ¿Podríamos hacerlo? Realmente me gustaría. Mira, podemos pasar una semana solos… nosotros. Creo que necesitaríamos de esa privacidad –tragó nerviosa-. Y el resto de los días podríamos estar en compañía de Heinji y Kasuha en Osaka. ¿Estaría bien? No sé si es lo que tenías pensado, pero los estaba extrañando y tenía ganas de verlos y… Pensé que podríamos divertirnos juntos. Se que él es un gran amigo tuyo… Pero cuando se ven sólo están metidos en un caso y como se vienen las vacaciones de verano esperaba que pudiéramos… hacer otras cosas.

Cada vez se notaba más su nerviosismo.

No le parecía del todo mal la idea. Le gustaría pasar unos días "normales" en compañía de esos dos.

En caso de que el efecto del antídoto se revirtiera antes, con Heinji a su lado sería todo más facil.

Tan solo quería asegurarse de pasar unos días con Ran sólo para él.

Al final Shinichi sonrió y se compadeció de ella...

− Shh… Ya…tranquila, tonta. De acuerdo. La verdad me sorprendiste. Pero no me parece mal la idea. Estoy seguro que Heinji estará más que encantado por darnos uno de sus tours por Osaka.

− Genial. Gracias Shinichi, de verdad.

− Ahora, dime donde te gustaría que fuéramos la primera semana.

Listo, era el momento. Ella podía hacerlo.

Inspiró hondo antes de contestarle.

− Primero tienes que prometerme una cosa. Es una promesa que espero que cumplas, pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

− ¿Una promesa? –Al instante se puso alerta-. ¿A que te refieres?

− Verás, quiero asegurarme de que todo salga bien, así que no quiero terminar sola, perdida en algún lugar lejano (como siempre me haces sentir cuando desapareces) –otro golpe directo al corazón de Shinichi-. De modo qué, tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, no te iras de mi lado. ¿De acuerdo? Aunque maten al mismismo primer ministro, no me importa. Solo quiero que no salgas atrás de algún caso y me abandones. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por mí por unos días? Quiero que esta vez tu respuesta sea segura Shinichi, porque tus anteriores promesas no se cumplieron, no me importa cuales hayan sido tus razones, siempre me terminas abandonando. Sí realmente lo que me dijiste en Londres fue cierto… realmente espero que cumplas

Había sido más dura de lo que había esperado, pero quería dejar en claro sus ideas desde el principio.

Por una vez no iba a ser tratada como una segunda opción.

Sabía que jamás podría alejar a Shinichi de los misterios, pero por una vez, quería ella ser la protagonista,

Después de tanto esperarlo, sabía que no era mucho lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Los segundos en que tardó en responderle fueron interminables.

− Oye Ran, lo lamento. Siento no haber sido el mejor _amigo _que hayas podido tener. Se que eh sido un egoísta la mayoría de las veces, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Espero algún día poder compensártelo cuando todo esto termine y pueda volver a casa definitivamente. –Shinichi no pudo disimular su angustia-. No tienes que pedirme nada. Por supuesto que no te dejaré ir de mi lado, además estoy seguro de que no querría hacerlo por nada del mundo. Este tiempo va a ser para nosotros. Y quiero que sepas que lo que dije en Londres fue cierto. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, desde ese momento jamás te habría dejado. Pero tienes que saber que no pienso irme, por lo menos no sin tí a mi lado. –realmente pensaba cumplirlo-. ¿Eso te deja más tranquila, cariño?

El mote cariñoso los sorprendió...

Ambos notaron que había sido espontáneo y se sonrojaron.

-Yo eh... si. Lo siento, se que estoy siendo egoísta en esto…

-No, no lo eres. Nunca pienses así de ti. Esta bien que me hayas dicho cómo te sientes. Respecto a las anteriores promesas no te preocupes, en cuanto nos veamos te contaré todas mis razones. No espero que me entiendas, pero me gustaría contarte todo.

− ¿De verdad?

A Shinichi no le pasó desapercibido la exaltación en su voz.

− Sí, lo haré. Y sino llego a cumplir alguna de estas cosas, tienes todo el permiso de agregar una gran cantidad de patadas de tu karate a la lista, ya sé que me las merezco. –suspiró aliviado al sentirla reír-. De acuerdo, basta de charla. Dime a donde quieres ir así puedo ir organizando todo junto con mis padres.

− De acuerdo… mmm Supongo que estarás más que de acuerdo conmigo con esto. – hizo una pausa que impaciento a Shinichi -. A Londres me gustaría ir. La última vez no llegué a conocer mucho, (por lo menos no tranquilamente), además creo que sería un buen lugar para continuar lo que sucedió la última vez ¿Qué dices? -. Ran comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo.

Londres…

No se lo había esperado, pero le tentaba la idea. Miles de ideas se cruzaban por su cabeza; sí, era el lugar perfecto para todos sus planes.

Además, podrían pasear tranquilos, conocer el Museo de Holmes….

- ¿Londres? Si estas segura me parece genial. Aunque espero que no lo hagas por mí, sabes puedes elegir cualquier lugar que...

-No, no te preocupes, realmente quiero ir.

Shinichi sonrió al notar el énfasis en sus palabras.

-De acuerdo entonces, lo que tú digas.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Acá les traigo otro cap_

_Perdón si a veces son cortos, todo depende del tiempo libre que me quede en el día u.u_

_Me voy de viaje en unos días y voy a estar sin mi compu hasta febrero :/ así que por eso aprovecho a subir todo lo que pueda. :p_

_¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! ;) son geniales, todos y me animan a seguir con esta locura :p _

_Besos_

_Viky :)_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

Shinichi cortó la comunicación luego de asegurarle que volvería a hablarle la semana próxima.

Los próximos días iban a ser los más largos de su vida.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era arreglar todo con su madre, y pensar en qué excusa darle a Ran y a su padre en cuanto a una posible desaparición repentina de Conan.

Además no podía irse sin haber discutido las cosas con Haibara, primero tendrían que observar los efectos del antídoto en ella.

…

Ran Pov

No podía creerlo. Al fin tendría su encuentro más deseado.

Estaba radiante de felicidad.

En cuanto Conan regresó a la hora de la cena, lo vio también más animado.

¿Acaso eso se debía a que había estado de nuevo con Haibara?

No podía engañarla, seguro que esa niña había logrado conquistar su corazón.

Sonrió al pensar que era la indicada para él, ya que ambos parecían de más edad de la que contaban. Aunque no sabía por qué empezaba a sentir algo parecido a celos.

No, no podía ser. Además Conan kun sólo era como un hermano pequeño para ella ¿no?

Como todos los días, los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

Su estado de ánimo se reflejaba en sus comidas. Esta vez se había esmerado en crear un gran banquete.

− ¿Qué tal tu día mocoso? Me enteré que no fuiste a la escuela hoy. ¿Qué pensarán tus padres de ti si no cumples con tus tareas? –oh no, su padre ya se encontraba tomando. No le costaba mucho molestar al pequeño cuando estaba en ese estado pero por lo general, él no le prestaba atención.

Para su sorpresa Conan lo miró.

-Ah… Ahora recuerdo. Tengo algo que decirles. Tío Kogoro, Ran nee chan, hoy hablé en la casa del profesor Agasa con mis padres. Al parecer están de vacaciones todo el verano –fijo su mirada en su amiga-. Me preguntaron si quería pasar un tiempo con ellos y yo… acepté. Vendrán a buscarme en unos días si les parece bien.

Mientras Kogoro aún procesaba las palabras, Ran enseguida lo atacó a preguntas

− ¿Te irás de casa? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir…sé que son tus padres y todo eso pero aún así…

Conan no había esperado esa reacción de ella. ¿Acaso tanto se había acostumbrado a su pequeño tamaño?

No pensaba que sería un problema. Cuando él le contara toda la verdad, ya no lo sería.

Intentó consolarla. Sabía que pasado por mucho ese día.

− No te preocupes Ran nee chan. No me iré por siempre. Cuando vuelva ni siquiera lo habrás notado. Además tendrás a Shinichi nee chan a tu lado ¿verdad?

Al parecer no logró su objetivo, porque la mirada de tristeza no se apartó de su rostro durante el resto de la cena.

…..

Conan Pov

Todavía estaba preocupado a la hora de acostarse. De nuevo como la noche anterior, fue hacia la habitación de Ran para vigilarla.

Como si fuera por insistió, ella se dio vuelta y lo vio.

Sin palabras le tendió los brazos y él no necesitó otra excusa para arrojarse entre ellos.

− Conan Kun, por favor no me abandones.

No pensaba hacerlo, se lo había prometido hacía unas horas.

Claro que ella no lo sabía.

El corazón de él se encogió. No podía echar todos sus planes a perder y explicarle todo en ese momento. Si quería que todo saliera bien, tenía que esperar.

− No te preocupes Ran nee chan. No llores. –se apartó un poco y como lo sospechaba vio sus lágrimas; se las limpió con sus pequeños dedos -. Te dije que no me iré para siempre. No estés triste, a Shinichi no le gustaría nada saber que te eh puesto triste.

− Es que… tengo miedo, sabes. Cómo lo perdí a Shinichi podría perderte a ti, y no creo poder soportar pasar por algo así de nuevo. .Pero bueno, supongo que hoy estoy más sensible que lo normal ¿no crees? Ya se me pasará. –Sonrió avergonzada-. Conan kun, ¿Te gustaría volver a dormir conmigo? Siento que contigo al fin pude descansar como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

El pequeño se sonrojó pero tímidamente asintió.

También había dormido mucho mejor entre sus brazos. Sabía que se volvería una mala costumbre, pero no le importaba.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Otro Spoiler de personaje? ¿? :P

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes se pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban.<p>

Shinichi se la pasaba en la casa de Agasa, junto con Shiho y Subaru.

La suerte estaba de su lado y Haibara regresó a la normalidad en el tiempo esperado; Shinichi ahora esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con él.

Esperarían a que se le pasara el efecto del prototipo y cuando volviera de Osaka pretendían llevar a cabo su plan para terminar con la Organización definitivamente.

No dejó que la pequeña científica interfiriera en su relación con Ran. Le había explicado su firme decisión de contarle la verdad.

Para su sorpresa ella ya no se opuso, tan solo le hizo prometer que le contaría lo necesario, nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro.

Shiho no pudo negarse al verlo tan entusiasmado. Su felicidad ante la idea de poder volver a su forma original era demasiado obvia .Ran era una mujer afortunada, auque aun no lo supiera-

Sentía que después de todos los problemas que les había causado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Subaru-san había prometido que se mantendría alerta. Pediría agentes del FBI para que protegieran a la pareja.

Por supuesto que Shinichi no estaba enterado de eso.

…..

Ran por otra parte se la pasaba encerrada en su casa o la de Sonoko preparándose para los exámenes de fin de curso. Sera Masumi las acompañaba.

Las chicas estaban más que encantadas con su presencia; ya que Shinichi no estaba ayudándolas, ella era un buen reemplazo.

….

Dos días antes del viaje planeado, empezó todo.

Sorpresivamente Kogoro había ganado en una de sus apuestas, un viaje todo pago por Hawaii.

Ran al final había tenido que confesarle todo a Sonoko. Ella tendría que servir de pantalla por si su padre se atrevía a volver antes de tiempo. Como secreto Shinichi le había confesado que sus padres también le habían conseguido el mismo viaje a su madre, Eri.

Al principio su padre dudó en dejarla sola, pero como Ran le explico que pasaría el tiempo en casa de su amiga, no lo pensó más; hizo una pequeña maleta y se fue.

…

Conan por su parte también tenía pensado hacer su actuación.

Al día siguiente de la partida de Mouri, apareció Yukiko Kudo disfrazada como la supuesta madre del niño.

Su entusiasmo y exaltación al agradecerle por el cuidado de su hijo, sorprendieron a Ran; la última vez que había visto a la señora Edogawa, le había parecido una persona un tanto seria.

-Ran nee-chan no te preocupes por mí. Cuídate mucho y mándale recuerdos a Shinichi nee-chan de mi parte, por favor.

Conan también había simulado un gran entusiasmo al ver a su madre. No quería que Ran pensara en despedidas.

Para su asombró lo tomó bastante bien. Sabía que no podía oponerse a que el niño se fuera.

Lo iba a extrañar, pero por lo menos tendría al maniático a su lado cuando regresara.

Sonrió pensando en él.

− No te preocupes Conan-kun. Estaré bien, solo trata de divertirte ¿De acuerdo? Nos veremos luego

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, de modo que (para que no la viera) se agachó a su altura y lo abrazó.

− Nos veremos a la vuelta, te extrañaré.

− Yo también nee chan.

….

En cuanto Conan y su madre se fueron, Ran pudo finalmente pensar tranquilamente.

Shinichi ya le había mandado su pasaje para el día siguiente. Según lo planeado, debían encontrarse en el Aeropuerto de Londres.

No le había dado más explicaciones.

Ahora lo que le quedaba era empacar sus cosas. No quiso hacerlo antes por temor a que Conan pudiera ver la ropa atrevida que Sonoko le había regalado: tenía la sospechas de que el niño podría comentárselo a Shinichi.

Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

No sabía si usaría esa lencería, ni esas bikinis tan pequeñas enfrente de su "amigo" pero nada perdía en llevarla.

* * *

><p><em>Ciudad de Osaka.<em>

−Kazuha -chan apúrate. ¿Qué tanto tardas, mujer?

Hattori Heiji estaba más que impaciente.

Tenía pensado llegar a casa temprano, pero por culpa de esa niña se estaba retrasando.

− Espérame, idiota. ¿Qué te sucede últimamente? −Kazuha Tomoya ya sin aire corría hacia la moto de su amigo − Oye, oye, que tú hayas terminado media hora antes el examen de matemáticas, no quiere decir que todos somos unos tontos genios como tú. Como a cualquier otro, a mi me tomó más tiempo, idiota.

Murmurando cosas sin sentido, y quejándose se acomodó en el vehículo.

− Pero si serás tonta. Ni que fuera tan complicado. Agárrate fuerte.

Ambos salieron disparados y en unos segundos se encontraban circulando por las calles principales de la ciudad.

− Hey Henji, a mi no me engañas. Se que tienes algo entre manos. ¿Acaso no quieres decirme? Sabes que podría averiguarlo.

Ella, sostenida fuertemente a su cálida espalda, sintió como suspiraba resignado.

Cuando finalmente aparcaron en la casa del famoso detective, se volvió a mirarla.

− Está bien, esta bien. Te lo diré, además podrías ayudarme.

− ¿Ayudarme?

− Sí, lo que escuchas, tonta. Tengo que hablarle a mamá para que me deje utilizar la habitación de invitados más grande, tú sabes... la de matrimonio.

No sabía por qué se había sonrojado tan solo al decirle eso.

Ese Kudo era todo un pervertido..

Kazuha no entendía nada.

− ¿Por qué esa habitación? ¿A quienes tienes pensando traer? No conozco a nadie que..

− Tonta, por supuesto que sí. ¿En quién más piensas? Será para nuestros amigos de Tokio, Kudo y su prometida...

− ¿QUÉEEEEE?

No podían ser, si eso fuera cierto, Ran-chan le habría dicho algo ¿no?

Tal vez Heiji solo estaba jugando con ella.

Con que Shinichi estaba comprometido con otra mujer…

Su amiga tenía que saberlo….

El detective por su parte se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado ese secreto, ahora tenía que lograr que lo guardara por un tiempo.

Kudo lo mataría.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? :p<p>

Hasta llegué :/

Voy a estar de viaje (wiiiiii al fin tengo mis bien merecidas vacaciones) ¡!:)

Lo malo es que voy a estar sin compu así q hasta febrero no voy a poder seguir. si quedaron muchos errores pido disculpas, supongo q cuando vuelva los reviso.

mi internet decidió ponerse lento justo ahora ¬.¬

No prometo nada, pero si consigo, tal vez el fin de semana veo que hago :) Sino nos leemos a la vuelta.

cualquier cosa deje face en mi perfil :P

Besotes! :)

p.d: no sé cuando, pero tengo pensado subir una historia acerca del anime Blue seed.:) no es muy conocido. solo tiene 26 capitulos y 3 ovas. no se por qué pero me encantó :3

se los recomiendo :)


	10. Chapter 10

Shinichi nunca se imaginó el dolor que le produjo transformarse con el nuevo prototipo del antídoto.

Por esos días estaba en la mansión de sus padres en Londres.

El nunca había notado A su madre tan asustada, la sentía ir y venir por la habitación, mientras lo veía sufrir, sufriendo espasmos mientras su cuerpo iba creciendo dolorosamente.

− Yusaku, no sé cómo puedes que estar tan tranquilo. ¿Acaso no ves como sufre nuestro pequeño Shin-chan?

El gran escritor por su parte se hallaba recostado en un sillón leyendo las noticias. Solo se limitó a mirarla por detrás de sus enormes gafas.

-No te preocupes Yukiko. Confía en la pequeña Haibara, estoy seguro de que esta todo bien…

− Pero no puedo creer que estés ahí sin hacer nada, solo esperando…

− Oigan, oigan… ¿Es que nunca se cansan de pelear?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta rápido al observara como su hijo se incorporaba lentamente.

Se lo veía aún pálido; los miró con ojos cansados.

− ¿Cómo se supone que me recupere con sus gritos?

Su madre se abalanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras su padre le guiñaba el ojo a la distancia. Shinichi le sonrió en respuesta.

−Oh, Shin-chan que bueno que estés bien. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti….

-Ya, ya mamá –le dio unos golpecitos torpes en la espalda-. Gracias por preocuparte, en serio pero estoy bien. Ya pasó, deja el drama

− Pero me alegro tanto… Hay que celebrar que todo salió bien -se apartó de su hijo y notó como él la observaba con cierto fastidio -. ¡Pero que cara es esa jovencito! Creo que ya sé de donde sacaste ese carácter tan inexpresivo. No se cómo Ran puede estar tan enamorada de tí.

Su hijo se sonrojo ante sus palabras y ella sonrió satisfecha

-Ya, mamá. Déjame. –la apartó suavemente y se incorporó de la cama.

Aún sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo pero supuso que era normal; ahora no tenía tiempo que perder.

Ran llegaría al día siguiente. Su vida dependía de esa noche, y la del domingo…

* * *

><p>Aca les traigo un pequeño cap :p el proximo prometo hacerlo mas largo<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Al fin! después de pelear tanto con fanficion me deja publicar_

_No me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta :/ al parecer se estaba actualizando no lo se._

_Al fin descubrí que no solo era un problema mio, asi q solo tuve q esperar a que se decidiera a andar ¬.¬_

_Gracias como siempre a Alice y giby y al resto por sus reviews_

_Me animan a seguir :)_

_Algunos los lugares q vayan apareciendo los busque en Internet y otro los invente ¿?_

_A tod s los que leen esta locura gracias por tomarse el tiempo :p´jaja_

_Espero q este capitulo les guste_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ran Pov<strong>_

Estaba ansiosa, demasiado.

Sonoko se había ofrecido a acompañarla al aeropuerto junto con Sera.

Las dos chicas no pararon de hacerles indirectas acerca de su encuentro con Shinichi.

La atrevida de de su mejor amiga había exigido que no pensara en regresar sin su marido.

Ella había fingido molestarse como siempre, pero ahora que se encontraba sola, las extrañaba; necesitaba de su compañía para distraerse y no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

No sabía qué era lo que le esperaba.

Confiaba en que Shinichi no la abandonaría como había prometido. Esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, como si él nunca hubiera huido de su lado.

Llegaría a Londres cerca de las siete de la tarde, doce horas le esperaban de viaje.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca de su sueño, de volver a ver su amigo, no podía hacer nada para echarse atrás.

Hablar la noche anterior con Conan la había tranquilizado, era como si el pequeño supiera exactamente como se sentía.

Nunca entendería cómo era que se entendía tanto con él.

Era como si Shinichi… no, no podía ser cierto.

Además ella ya había tenido esos pensamientos en mente y siempre había estado equivocada.

Suspiró y se dispuso a leer una revista que había comprado a ultimo momento antes de partir. Nada mejor que eso para distraerla

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi Pov<strong>_

Estaba nervioso.

Pensar en Ran era la única cosa que le hacía perder la cabeza.

En tres horas más ella estaría a su lado y sentía cierto miedo. Sí, miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran como él esperaba.

Confiaba en que su amiga lo perdonara por todo lo que le había echo sufrir aunque supiera que no lo merecía.

Luego de haberse convertido en niño había pasado por tantos peligros que lo único que pedía era un tiempo en paz. Quería tiempo para pasar con sus amigos, con su familia, con su amada…

Sonrió al pensar en lo que le diría Heinji si escuchara esos pensamientos; obviamente se reiría de él.

Ya aprovecharía de vengarse de todas sus bromas en cuanto estuviera en Osaka.

Eso lo animó un poco, mientras preparaba las maletas que mandaría al Hotel donde se hospedaría con Ran. Por más que su madre había insistido, sería una tortura pasar los días en la mansión de sus padres.

A lo que no había podido negarse fue a pasar un día en el yate familiar por el Tamesis, seguro que sería divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ran Pov<strong>

Ahora sí, era definitivo.

No tenía más escapatoria.

Shinichi debería estar esperándola, en esos momentos.

Ya le había mandado un mensaje apenas había aterrizado. Su amigo no le contestó, ella supuso que era realmente estúpido contestarle, cuando en unos segundos podría hacerlo en persona.

Respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

No se lo esperaba.

Lo vio.

Fue a la primera persona que notó apenas dio la última vuelta por el corredor.

Shinichi, su Shinichi, tan alto, tan apuesto.

Estaba vestido con una remera negra, una camisa azul por encima y unos vaqueros.

Por más se notara su aire informal, ella se sintió un poco triste al recordar que ella sólo había viajado con su simple vestido violeta. Que tonta había sido al pensar que volver a llevarlo puesto, tal ves para él no significara nada volver a verla vestida como la última vez

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se le borraron al instantes en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron.

Shinichi justó levantó sus ojos y encontró su mirada atormentada. Y le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa pudo más que cualquier cosa.

Ran al verla, sintió una tranquilidad inmediata. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida estaba de vuelta junto a ella. Era real, estaba enfrente suyo

Y Al parecer estaba contenta de verla.

No pensó en nada más: soltó el carrito que contenía su valija y se le abalanzó.

Quería abrazarlo, quería que Shinichi también la abrazara, y le dijera que nunca volvería a abandonarla.

Al parecer él enseguida notó sus intenciones porque también se acercó hacia ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

− Oh, Shinichi…. Shinichi…Te extrañé tanto...− no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

Se contra su pecho, era tan cálido…

− Shhhh, tranquila Ran, ya estoy aquí − él la abrazó más fuerte y apoyó su rostro sobre su cabeza -. No llores más cariño, todo está bien ahora. Estoy contigo de nuevo.

Ella se tomó unos minutos más para disfrutar del momento y luego levantó su cabeza para observarlo.

Sus ojos celestes se reflejaban en los de él.

Se sonrojaron, pero tímidamente ella subió una mano y le acarició una mejilla.

− ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que te quedarás conmigo a partir de ahora?

Ran esperaba que él que dudara, aunque sea unos segundo, o que intentara cambiar de tema como siempre hacía pero no.

Shinichi (muy decidido), tomó su mano y se la llevó a sus labios donde le dio un suave beso.

− Tonta, ¿Es que acaso no te lo prometí antes? − le sonrió para darle más confianza-. No me apartaré más de tu lado.

Ella finalmente le devolvió el gesto, feliz.

Su amigo estaba de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>q les parecio?<strong>

**todavía anda medio lenta la cosa pero ya tengo el proximo cap listo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Se quedaron un rato observándose sonrojados, los sentimientos de ambos se veían reflejados en sus ojos.

Shinichi aún la sostenía de la cintura. Si no hubiera así, la imprudente niña que paso por detrás de Ran y la empujó, la hubiera tirado al suelo.

Inconcientemente ella se agarró más fuerte a su pecho, pero de igual manera el momento se había arruinado, tenían que seguir.

Espero unos segundos y se apartó de Shinichi, sin ganas.

− ¿Estás bien? − Su amigo la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia donde había ido a parar sus carro con la valija − Creo que deberíamos irnos, y salir del camino antes de que alguien más nos atropelle.

Ran asintió y se dejó guiar hacia la salida, todavía sintiéndose en un trance, sin saber que más decir.

Al ver que se dirigían hacia la parada de taxis se aventuró.

− Shinichi… eh... ¿se puede saber adonde vamos?

Él se volvió para observarla, y ella notó un poco nervioso, al ver que se despeinaba el cabello

− Pues, había pensado que fuéramos al Hotel. ¿Te parece? Me gustaría que descansaras un rato luego de tanto viaje, podrías darte un baño si quieres.

− ¿Al hotel? Hiciste que reservaran uno? Yo pensé que nos quedaríamos en la casa que tus padres tienen aquí.

Sin esperarlo, Shinichi rió

− Oh, no. En serio, no querrás soportar a mi madre ahora. Estaba demasiado excitada con tu llegada. Supongo que podremos verlos un día de estos. Mi madre nos invitó a pasear por el Tamesis. Si tu quieres podríamos aceptar su oferta…

− ¿De verdad? − Ran no lo pudo evitar y abrió al máximo sus ojos con emoción − ¡Me encantaría!

De repente se paró.

− Pero Shinichi, ¿Esta bien que venga como una invitada?. Quiero decir… podría pagar…

El la miró enterneciéndose por su cara de preocupación. Sonrió.

− Tonta, no te preocupes por nada. Siéntelo como un regalo de parte mía y de mis padres. Además ya te dije, me deben muchos favores… –suspiró-. Sabes, tampoco tengo todo planeado, pensaba que si todo salía bien podríamos ir viendo día a día que es lo que nos apeteciera hacer. Tengo algunas ideas, pero pensaba consultártelo antes.

− De acuerdo, supongo que tendré que agradecerles en cuanto los vea… Pero dime ¿A qué te refieres con que si todo sale bien?

Su nerviosismo se le hizo más evidente.

− Mmm pues. Ran la verdad es que antes de continuáramos con todo esto, hay cosas que me gustaría decirte − se sonrojó − No podría sentirme tranquilo si no lo hago. Me gustaría aclararte algunas cosas – carraspeó−. Si luego de escucharme decides irte, estoy seguro de que lo entenderé.

Ran se quedó pensando un momento en sus palabras. ¿Qué le estaría queriendo decir Shinichi? ¿Acaso planeaba contarle todo acerca de su desaparición? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso? Además ¿Por qué se sonrojada?

− Shinichi… la verdad que estoy un tanto confundida con todo esto. Pero de acuerdo, tienes razón, supongo que nos debemos una charla ¿No crees? − no pudo evitarlo y también se volvió como un tomate.

Por suerte, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada milagrosa de un taxi. Ya no sabían como seguir.

Ambos se morían de vergüenza, lo cual, (pensaba Ran) era totalmente ridículo.

Lo que no esperaba ella fue a donde fueron a parar.

No conocía mucho, pero estaba más que segura de que estaban frente a un Hotel 5 estrellas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Yukiko a gastar tanto? A Ran no le sorprendería que tuviera que compartir la habitación con Shinichi.

Por suerte no fue así pero por poco.

No pudo ocultar su asombro cuando su amigo pidió por la reservación a su nombre y les informaron que la Suite Real estaba ya a su disposición.

¿Una suite? ¿Solo para ellos?

Cuando quiso comentarle algo, él sólo se encogió de hombros. Suponía que no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión a su madre.

Era una estancia enorme, con dos habitaciones, 2 baños, un comedor enorme. Desde el balcón podía verse unos hermosos jardines.

− Creo que es suficiente espacio ¿No crees? − Ambos se sonrieron − De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no eliges tu dormitorio? Luego podrás descansar. Si quieres puedo pedir que nos traigan la cena y luego hablamos.

Ran solo asintió, pasar un tiempo a solas le vendría más que bien. Necesitaba acomodar sus ideas.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de la izquierda.

Se tiró en la cama extasiada.

Oh, Dios, al fin. ¡Shinichi había vuelto!

No sabía que era lo que él se traía en mente, pero no pensaba que fuera nada que no pudiera perdonar. Había esperado tanto por volver a verlo que no deseaba arruinar el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi<strong>

Había pasado una hora desde que Ran se había encerrado.

Sabía que debía darle su espacio, pero no se pudo resistir.

Se acercó a golpearle la puerta, para anunciarle que habían traído la cena y sonrió aliviado cuando ella le contestó enseguida que ya saldría.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo al verla.

Estaba hermosa, se había cambiado su vestido por otro verde botella sin mangas que le quedaba suelto sobre su esbelto cuerpo. También se había maquillado y sus ojos resaltaban más.

Él también se había cambiado por un sencillo traje celeste, pero se sentía desprolijo comparado con ella, al llevar su corbata suelta.

− Estás… hermosa Ran, ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? − se acercó y le tomó las manos, la notó temblar −. Tranquila, estás conmigo.

− Yo.. no sabía que ponerme así elegí esto. − se dio una media vuelta − No se si esta bien pero tú tampoco estás nada mal..

El podía controlar su nerviosismo pero quería que ella también se relajara.

− Con que no me veo nada mal ¿Eh?' Lo sabía...

Ran reaccionó tarde a sus palabras, lo que lo hizo reir

-Tú, no te atrevas a burlarte de mi, Shinichi. No me hagas acordar los golpes de karate que aún te mereces.

Ella sonrió satisfecha al verlo palidecer al instante.

-Eh... Mejor dejemoslo así. Acompáñame

Se tomó su tiempo en explicarle los platos que había pedido, (con tal de distraerla al máximo): había ordenado algo de pasteles de carne que le habían asegurado eran de los mejores.

Durante la cena hablaron de temas sin importancia. De lo ultimo que habían echo en esos días, y de cómo estaban sus padres. Ninguno quería sacar temas muy personales, no todavía.

Cuando Ran terminó su postre favorito. Shinihi pensó que era el momento.

Se enderezó en la silla, y tomó un vaso de agua, intentando darse valor.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aca llegue a corregirlo, :p iba a seguirlo pero muero de sueñoooo y ya no estoy atenta a lo q hago jaja<em>

_Ya es muy tarde por aca :p_

_a tod aquel q se tomo el tiempo de leer esta locura, graciass! :P_


	13. Chapter 13

Ran sintió que al fin había llegado el momento.

Suspiró cuando él se levantó de la mesa y sin decirle más palabras le tendió la mano. Dejó que la llevara al sofá donde la hizo sentar.

El empezó a dar a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Era como si repentinamente el miedo, o la ansiedad lo hubieran atacado.

− Shinichi, ¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos dejar todo esto para otro día…seguro que también estás cansado y…

− No, Ran, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Debo hacerlo− se dio medio vuelta y la enfrentó − Hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto.

Ran se sonrojó ante su mirada.

− De… De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? Me pone nerviosa verte dando tantas vueltas

Esta vez fue ella la quien le tomó la mano y lo hizo sentar a su lado..

El sonrió débilmente.

− Con que te pone nerviosa eso ¿Eh? Yo me imagino otras cosas por las que te pones nerviosa cuando a estás conmigo... − sin poder resistirse le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

Estaban tan cerca que ninguno pudo evitar ponerse rojo

− Ya basta Shinichi, no te burles de mí. − Ella demasiado nerviosa se apartó ligeramente.

− Ok, es que yo… lo siento. − Él también se alejó unos segundos y suspiró largamente − Yo… pues se podría decir que tenía un guión preparado, pero el que estés aquí me distrae. Tú me distraes mucho, Ran. No puedo concentrarme contigo.

Ran no se esperaba eso ni, su mirada tan intensa.

Su primera reacción fue la furia repentina.

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que te molesto? Lo siento, lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y… -hizo un amago de levantarse pero él la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo.

− Lo siento, no fue eso lo que quise decir…Tranquila, Tonta… No…No es eso. Nunca serías una molestia para mí. –ella se volvió a acomodar y vio como se refregaba el rostro. − Rayos ¿Por qué siempre me sale todo mal?

Se veía tan lindo sonrojado.

− Pero…Tú lo dijiste una vez. La última que estuvimos aquí… tú dijiste que era un caso muy complicado y que…

− Sí se lo que dije. Y al parecer tú también recuerdas bien mis palabras ¿a que sí?

El corazón de Ran comenzó a acelerarse cuando el volvió a tomarle de las manos.

− Ran, lo siento, lo que yo quiero decir es que… − hizo una pausa y ella se vio reflejada en sus ojos -. Lo que yo quiero decirte es que todo lo que te dije aquí en Londres es cierto. Tú… tú me gustas mucho, Ran. – sonrió levemente, volvió a detenerse y negó con la cabeza -. No, tampoco es eso. Yo en verdad estoy completamente enamorado de tí, Ran Te amo tanto que cada vez que estás a mi lado, me vuelvo un completo idiota. Tú siempre ocupas mis sentimientos; siempre serás la chica a la que más ame, Ran.

….

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos, roja a más no poder, observando como él también se veía avergonzado.

Había bajado la vista hacia sus manos, las cuales acariciaba distraídamente.

Se veía de lo más tierno.

No podía ser cierto. ¿O sí? Shinichi la amaba, y al parecer del mismo modo que ella a él.

¿Cómo había podido dudar acerca de sus sentimientos?

El tampoco había sido muy claro, pero de igual modo…

Ran sentía que tenía que responderle, esta era, (si se podía considerar así), la segunda vez que Shinichi se le confesaba. Era su turno ahora.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y se lo levantó para poder observarlo.

Se apiadó de él y le sonrió.

− Shinichi… yo soy tan feliz yo…. − rayos, ahora entendía por qué le había costado tanto a él confesarse.

Ojala fuera tan fácil.

Inspiró hondo, y quiso continuar, pero fui interrumpida con un dedo sobre sus labios.

− No tienes que decir nada, Ran, ya lo sé. Sé lo que sientes.

En vez de sentirse enojada se fijó en su mirada atormentada y se preocupó.

− ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que yo…? Yo nunca te eh podido decir…

De nuevo la interrumpió.

− Lo siento Ran, sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero tengo que decirte algo. Espero que me perdones después de esto, y que creas que mi amor por ti es completamente sincero. Todo lo que hice fue para protegerte –suspiró y observó la cara de confusión de ella, era ahora o nunca.

− Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, porque tú misma me lo dijiste antes. De hecho, fuiste la primera en confesarte…Yo… En realidad, nunca te abandoné, Ran, siempre estuve a tu lado. Me convertí en Conan…

* * *

><p><em>ahh q les pareció? :3 'muy estupido? xD<em>

_gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta locura xD_

_besotes!_

_viky_


	14. Chapter 14

…

Ran no reaccionó, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento.

− ¿Qué? ¿Que estas diciendo Shinichi? − Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, intentó levantarse pero él se lo impidió − Eso es una broma ¿no es así? Una de muy mal gusto.

Cuando lo notó mirándolo tan serio, supo que no lo era.

− Ya suéltame… Shinichi… − no puedo contenerse y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos.

El viendo su angustia finalmente la soltó.

− Ojala fuera así Ran, pero no. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. Tienes que escucharme, por favor.

Ella se paró de un saltó y se dirigió al otro extremo del salón. Necesitaba pensar, y no podía con él tan cerca.

− No… no puedes ser Conan.. eso es imposible. ¿Cómo podrías? Quiero decir... ¿Todo este tiempo me estuviste engañando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué?

Lo miró, furiosa, aunque también estaba triste, sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía.

¿Cómo era posible que minutos antes había sido tan feliz?

Shinichi lo había arruinado todo.

− Yo prometo explicártelo todo. Si tú me dejaras...

− Oh, no te atrevas a hablarme nunca más Kudo. En estos momentos, siento que me has traicionado… Por lo menos creí que eras mi mejor amigo.

El también se levantó e intentó acercarse a ella pero se alejó.

Suspiró

− Lo siento, se que eh arruinado el momento, pero no podía ser tan hipócrita, de querer arreglar nuestra situación cuando aún tenía este secreto.

− Tú… me estuviste engañando. Conan no era una especie de espía que mandaste a cuidarme, eras tú.

Ran se arrodilló y se agarró el rostro con las manos.

− Yo siempre confié en ti, y todo el tiempo te debiste de reír lo tonta que soy ¿no es así? −levantó su cara y lo miró con ojos llorosos − Sabías lo preocupada que estaba por por ti todo el tiempo y no hiciste nada.

Shinichi lo pensó unos instantes, su mirada reflejaba también angustia y tristeza.

Detestaba lo que estaba haciendo, no pensaba echarse atrás, pero Dios, odiaba tanto verla llorar así.

Se arrodilló a su lado, a pesar de sus protestas y la agarró de los brazos.

Ran intentó safarse, dándole golpes, (duros goles) pero la pudo controlar y la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó fuerte.

No la dejó moverse ni un milímetro.

Le acarició el cabello y le susurró en el oído mientras ella continuaba llorando.

− Shh…. Ran. Se lo que esto debió significar para ti pero tienes que escucharme ¿de acuerdo?

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, mientras Shinichi esperaba a que su respiración se normalizara.

Cuando sintió que eso pasaba se aventuró a levantarle la cara con una mano y mirarla.

Sus ojos aún se veían acuosos y su rostro estaba enrojecido; se quedó por unos segundos mirando sus labios hinchados y húmedos.

Tragó.

− Tienes que escucharme Ran, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitarte todo esto lo haría pero tampoco me parecería justo. Te amo, hice todo para protegerte…

− ¿Para protegerme de qué? No tienes excusa. No sabes todo lo que sufrí por ti. Desconocía tu supuesto paradero y resulta que estabas a mi lado todo el tiempo… -aparecieron de nuevo las lágrimas.

− Si que lo sabía, estaba a tu lado ¿recuerdas? Yo también sufría sabiendo que no podía contarte nada.

− ¡Mentiroso! − de repente los recuerdos de Conan vinieron a ella y se sonrojó. − ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Hasta dejaste que me bañara contigo!

Concentró toda su fuerza en un puño que se estrelló contra la cara de Shinichi.

Lo vio desparramarse en el suelo, tomándose el rostro entre las manos.

Shinichi se tomó unos segundos en reaccionar, un poco mareado. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió débilmente volviéndose a mirarla.

− Mierda Ran, eres buena, eso dolió. Pero supongo que me lo merecía…

Ella no supo por qué su sonrisa le hizo bajar las defensas.

− Eres un idiota Shinichi Kudo.

El pudo notar que iba aflojando su ira y aprovechó la situación.

− Sí, lo se soy un idiota… Pero otra cosa que sí sé, es que me amas…

Ran no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó.

− ¡Ya te dije que no te burlaras de mí!

Se le abalanzó de nuevo en el piso, pero él fue más rápido. La agarró por la cintura y la tumbó sobre la alfombra.. .Para inmovilizarla se puso a horcajadas y le sujetó las manos por encima de su cabeza.

Ran intentó liberarse. Comenzó a sentir el dulce aliento de Shinichi, mientras el acercaba su rostro al suyo.

− Ya, suéltame….

− No, no lo haré –Shinichi también se sonrojo antes la cercanía pero no se acobardó − Nunca te soltaré quiero que siempre permanezcas a mi lado. Porque te amo. Y quiero que lo entiendas.

Sus ojos celestes se reflejaban en los suyos. Estaba tan cerca, tan tentadora.

Al fin se decidió y separó la distancia entre ellos.

Apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Era su primer beso. El de ambos.

Se notó la inseguridad de los dos, mientras los labios temblorosos se unían entre sí.

Los de Ran estaban húmedos y suaves; Shinichi no pudo evitar profundiar un poco el beso y sonrió mientras sentía como ella comenzaba a responder tímidamente.

También notó que sus brazos comenzaban a relajarse poco a poco.

Su reacción la tomó desprevenido.

Apenas estuvo libre, se lanzó hacia su cuello para atraerlo más hacia sí.

Eso hizo que él quedara totalmente encima de ella.

….

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

¡Shinichi la estaba besando!

Después de tanto tiempo…

Ella tampoco quería dejarlo ir. No le importaba si sus acciones no eran las correctas.

Cuando pudo liberar sus brazos y lo rodeó con ellos. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, aún sin liberar sus labios de los de él.

Al parecer tampoco tenía ninguna prisa por separase.

La falta de aire, hizo que Shinichi comenzara alejarse, no sin ir dejando suaves rastros de besos por todo su rostro.

Lanzó una suave risita al ver que ella seguía totalmente roja con sus párpados aún cerrados. La instó a abrirlos también con más tiernos besos

Le recorrió el rostro con manos suaves.

− Ya, bella durmiente. Creo que puedes abrir tus ojos.

Sonrió feliz, al ver como ella negaba e intentaba cubrirse con las manos.

Se veía muy tierna así.

− No, no quiero. Seguro que esto es un sueño y es demasiado bueno para despertar.

− ¿Un sueño? − Shinichi volvió a reírse − Sí tienes razón, pero es raro ¿no crees? También es el mejor que haya tenido.

Al fin lo logró y él pudo volver a observar sus dulces ojos celestes.

Le quiso dar un poco de espacio, y comenzó a alejarse. Pero ella volvió a abrazarlo.

Ahora ella se encontraba en una posición semi sentada.

− No, no quiero que me dejes. – apretó su cara contra su cálido pecho − ojala esto no sea un sueño, porque espero poder llegar a decirte todo lo que tengo en mi corazón, no me da igual que lo haya dicho antes, no es lo mismo − levantó su rostro y lo miró más sonrojada que nunca −. Tienes razón. En todo. No se cuales son las causas que te llevaron a convertirte en Conan pero aún así nunca te alejaste de mi lado. En realidad, nunca me abandonaste, Shinichi. Si estabas en peligro podrías haberte ido a otro sitio pero sin embargo te quedaste… Eso… eso significa mucho para mí. yo…. − lo miró a sus ojos y vio que no había burlas en ellos, sintió podía hacerlo − Es medio tonto decirlo ahora, lo sé, pero también te Amo Shinichi Kudo. Te amo, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo…. − de repente lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa y acercó su rostro al de él que la miraba también tímido-. Tienes que saber que nunca, nunca dejaré que te me escapes, y que si llegara a pasar algo siempre te esperaré. Pase lo que pase.

Esta vez fue ella la que unió sus labios, sonriendo.

Por más que tuvieran muchas cosas aún que hablar, ambos ahora se sentían más feliz que nunca.

* * *

><p>Waaaa a que fue demasiado cursi ¿? Muy feo? Jajaja<p>

Les gustó? :3

No podía dejarl s sin terminar esta parte jaja

Voy a volver a desaparecer bastante tiempo por mis exámenes y el trabajo :/ (extraño mis vacaciones )


	15. Chapter 15

_Como andan? Ya l s extrañaba!_

_Waaaaaaaaaa muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios!_

_l s adoro! 3 3 lamento no haberlos contestado aún pero eh leído todos, como siempre! Gracias! Gracias por su apoyo y ayudarme así a seguir._

_Quería subir lo más rápido este capa si los dejaba no tan colgada. Mi tiempo libre es un desastre, un asco. y tengo q rendir en unas semanas para pasar a mi 3er año de medicina (lo se soy una vieja ya jajaja ) asi que no podré volver hasta que termine. _

_perdón :p mis estudios son siempre mi prioridad. ojala no hiciera falta trabajar al mismo tiempo y se pudiera vivir gratis ¿? jaajja_

_A tod s las q andan con clases les deseo lo mejor ¡! ¡Ánimos! y a seguir adelante que no es el fin del mundo :)_

_Espero q les guste aca les dejo_

_cualquier cosa me pueden escribir al face, como siempre. aunque tarde en responder a veces u.u :) por sugerencias, quejas, siempre aprendo algo nuevo :) _

_ahhh y mi computadora se volvió loca con su teclado ¬¬el muy maldito me volvió locaaa -.- espero q no hayan quedado muchos horrores por ahi dando vueltas xD _

_l s adoro!_

_pd: les recomiendo las historias de _Alice D.K.W.V ;) son geniales! y super tiernos :3 merecen ser leidos :)

* * *

><p>Tan solo se escuchaba el suave sonido de su besos y pequeños susurros amoroso que Shinichi lograba hacer mientras se tomaban unos segundos para respirar<p>

− Sabes cariño, nunca pensé que fueras tan adictiva − le dio suaves besos en la mejilla que la hicieron sonreír.

− Eres un pervertido, Kudo. Pero me gusta sabes, que me digas así. Nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi.

Eso lo hizo reír. Le tomó el resto entre las manos.

− ¿Con qué cursi eh? ¿Hay alguna forma que te gustaría que te llamara?

− Pues que me digas no sé… ¿Mi amor?

Ambos se sonrojaron pero sonrieron.

− Mira quien habla de ser tan cursi…

− Ya, no te burles de mí… Tú preguntaste haciéndose la ofendida - intentó apartar a Shinichi pero él no la dejó.

− Te amo.

−Sí, lo se.

−Ah, con que ahora lo sabes eh? Eres terca cuando quieres.

− Oye, no te burles de mi. Además como no podría haberlo dudado después de todo lo que me has hecho…

Enseguida el rostro de Shinichi se ensombreció….

Como puedo se desenredó de Ran y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Shinichi se dirigió hacia el balcón dándole la espalda.

Pero Ran lo siguió.

Ella notó el cambio e intentó calmarlo: le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

− Shinchi, por favor, no dejes que el pasado arruine nuestras vidas ¿De acuerdo? Tenemos que olvidarnos de todo y ser felices. -Hizo una pausa y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido − Además si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo tienes que dejar de arruinar estos momentos, Kudo. Estoy pensando que realmente para estas cosas del romance no sirves…

El la observó unos segundos y su expresión se ablandó con una sonrisa.

− Hey que tú fuiste la que empezaste. ¿Cómo quieres que no reaccione? − la tomó de las manos, se las besó y la guió del nuevo al sofá.

− Yo también deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero hasta que no solucione lo que tengo pendiente, no será todo tan fácil. Además, en verdad que me gustaría contarte lo que me sucedió. No me agradaría estar en deuda contigo por eso. Y prometo dejar el tema hasta que volvamos ¿Te parece bien?

Shinichi estaba serio de nuevo, así que Ran asintió. Además ella también tenía curiosidad acerca de cómo había logrado convertirse en ese pequeño tan dulce de Conan.

− Bien. Supongo que lo primero que quieres saber es que me sucede ¿no es así? ¿Cómo me convierto en Conan?

- ¿que te conviertes? Eso quieres decir que aún….

−Sí, Ran. Yo… aún estamos en proceso de encontrar el antídoto permanente. Temo que volveré a transformarme en cuanto se terminen nuestras vacaciones…

− ¿Antídoto? No entiendo...

Shinichi le puso suavemente un dedo en los labios.

− Tonta, déjame terminar ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de todo él volvió a sonreírle así que trató de tranquilizarse.

− Bueno, de nuevo. Tienes que saber como todo comenzó. − Suspiró y se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar −. Recuerdas el día en que "desaparecí" ¿no es así? Fue el día en el que fuimos al Tropican Land cuando todo comenzó…

* * *

><p>Por los próximos quince minutos sólo fue la voz la Shinichi la que se escuchaba.<p>

Le contó todo lo que pudo, la historia de Haibara (esa revelación la dejó la helada),

Pero obvió varios detalles acerca de la organización y cosas sin importancia, como que él era realmente la mente maestra detrás de "Kogoro el durmiente"

Suponía que ella se daría sola de eso y ya lo discutirían en el momento.

Cuando el terminó ella solo se quedó observándolo fijo.

− ¿Estas bien Ran? Se que no es fácil asimilar tanta información pero...

Ran sólo cerró unos ojos por unos segundos y suspiró.

Cuando finalmente volvió a abrirlos él sintió que ya estaba más serena.

− Ahora me siento un poco mejor, ya que me lo has contado. Entiendo mucho mejor cuál fue tu razón de no haberme dicho nada al principio aunque aún así me hubiera gustado

Saberlo. Quiero decir… ¿los amigos se cuentan todo no? Al principio me dolió porque pensé que no confiabas en mí, pero ahora veo que lo haces. –de repente pareció recordar algo y lo miró fijo, Shinichi no tardó en asustarse por su reacción − Lo que no puedo creer de ti, Shinichi Kudo es lo increíblemente pervertido que eres. No te atreviste a contarme la verdad pero no te opusiste en nada a verme desnuda, ni en dormir conmigo ¡Idiota!

Antes de que ella hubiera terminado, él ya se estaba alejando de su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír.

− Oye Ran no seas así. Además no puedes negar que dormir conmigo no te ha gustado…

Ella tuvo que perseguirlo durante varios minutos hasta que él finalmente se rindió.

− Lo lamento Ran, había olvidado esos detalles. Se que me lo merezco, pero por favor, ten piedad de mí.

Al fin cedió.

Miró la ridícula posición en la que estaban enfrentados alrededor de la mesa y Shinichi agitando los brazos delante suyo en un intento de protegerse.

Suspiró intentando no parecer afectada.

− Pagarás muy caro por eso Kudo, eso no me olvida.

Él vio que ella intentaba ocultar una sonrisa y sonrió a su vez.

− Haré lo que quieras, lo prometo.

Ran no dejó escapar esa oportunidad. Shinichi no iba a poder negarse.

− De acuerdo, entonces sólo promete que dejarás que te acompañe el día en que terminen con la Organización. Me gustaría desquitarme con esos mal nacidos. Además ellos tienen la culpa de toda esta estúpida situación.

− ¿Qué? No haré eso... Ya te dije que eso es muy peligroso.

Ran se fue acercando lentamente a su lado.

− Pues piénsalo Shinichi porque ya te dije que nada ni nadie más me apartara de tu lado. No me importa el peligro, nada más quiero estar a tu lado. −se sonrojó cuando lo tuvo cara a cara − Por supuesto, siempre que tú también me quieras.

Él sonrió

− No es que te quiera Ran, Te amo. −la atrajo hacia sí y la besó suavemente −. Luego discutiremos esto, cuando sea el momento. Pero tienes que saber que ya nada me apartaré de ti, lo prometí ¿recuerdas?

− ¿Ya no te irás sin avisarme? Quiero que estés siempre conmigo, a todas horas. Se que estoy siendo egoísta pero….

Ella bajó la vista avergonzada e intentó bajar los bajar los brazos con que había rodeado el cuello de Shinichi pero él se lo impidió.

− Lo sé, te entiendo. No tienes que decir más nada. Lo prometo.

Ambos volvieron a besarse suavemente por unos instantes.

Al final, ella levantó la cabeza sonrojada.

− Te amo, mi maniático detective –le sonrió contra sus labios.

El le devolvió el gesto.

- Lo sé y yo también te amo.

La volvió abrazar con fuerza.

…

Unos minutos después la sintió temblar. Le masajeó los brazos lentamente.

−Lo siento, no me acorde de cerrar el ventanal. Debes tener frió, además -miró su reloj − creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar ya. Sobretodo tú. Has tenido un día largo….

Ella se quedó unos segundos observándolo.

El pudo notar como su rostro volvía a tornarse carmesí.

− De acuerdo, pero solo si me dejas dormir contigo.

Shinichi se quedó helado, sonrojándose de la misma manera.

Ran por su parte hizo un adorable puchero e intentó olvidarse de su vergüenza. De nuevo estaba decidida.

− Lo prometiste. Te dije que quería estar siempre contigo. Además no es algo que no hayamos echo antes. Cuando dormí contigo como Conan, no sé... me sentí tranquila. Y eso quiero, no despertarme mañana y pensar que todo esto fue un sueño...

El se tomó unos segundos en responderle. Le sonrió.

− De acuerdo. Si eso quieres… Pero después no me culpes, no me llames pervertido. ¿Esta claro? Tienes que recordar que ahora no soy más un niño… y que mis necesidades Pueden ser otras…

Ran se sonrojó. No había pensando en sus "posibles" reacciones.

Pero eso significaba que la deseaba ¿no?

− Lo siento, no había pensado en eso…

A pesar de su respuesta, él notó su desilusión. Lo que necesitaba ahora era alguien que la contuviera, que la abrazara, que velara por sus sueños. Y eso iba a hacer.

Se compadeció de ella e intentó no reírse.

− No te preocupes, mi inocente seductora. Ve a cambiarte que en cinco minutos te espero en mi cama. O saldré a raptarte.

Antes de esperar su reacción, la apartó suavemente de sus brazos y tras guiñarlo un ojo se dirigió a su habitación.

….

Ran había sido una tonta.

Se apresuró corriendo a su habitación.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que le había propuesto? Era con Shinichi con quien dormiría no con Conan…

Aunque ahora veía que era prácticamente lo mismo,..

Ahora parecía la pervertida.

No podía hacer nada, de todos modos ella había insistido. Y no podía negarse que nada le agradaría más que dormir con Shinichi a su lado.

Se sonrojó al ver en su valija la atrevida ropa interior que Sonoko le había regalado. Tal vez…quizás algún día de esos...

No, no. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Se decidió por ponerse una remera de tirantes blanca que le llegaba por encime del ombligo y unos pantalones cortos grises.

Era un pijama viejo que ella solía usar. Como Conan, Shinichi ya se lo había visto, así que esperaba que no fuera un problema.

...

El sin embargo no pensó lo mismo en cuanto la vio.

El también se había cambiado y llevada puesto unos pantalones azules y una camiseta a juego.

La escuchó golpear suavemente la puerta y le dijo que pasara.

Se quedó unos segundos observándola, hipnotizado.

¿Cómo se suponía que no reaccionara?

Ella se veía más que adorable vestida así y sonrojada y tímida.

Pero tenía que aguantarse. Por lo menos esa noche.

-Tonta, ven acércate, no te quedes ahí parada. No muerdo...

El estaba sentado en la cama, esperándola así que le tendió los brazos.

Ran no tardó en reaccionar y se abalanzó hacia él.

Shinichi le acarició los suaves labios con el pulgar.

− Sabes, en este momento estoy pensando en lo suertudo que soy. Eres hermosa. Te amo, Ran.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él la tomó en brazos y la acomodó dentro de las sabanas.

Apenas se acostó a su lado Ran no perdió el tiempo y apoyó su cabeza en su cálido pecho mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos. Suspiró feliz.

− A pesar de que esto te subirá más el ego, mi maniático detective, tienes que saber que también eres el más guapo de todos.

Ocultó más su cabeza en su pecho, tímida de nuevo.

Sintió como reía contra su pelo mientras le daba un suave beso en la cabeza.

− Ran... realmente si que eres tonta…. −le levantó el rostro y la observó antes de volver a besarla − Ahora, descansa, mi amor. Mañana nos espera un largo día…

La volvió acomodar contra su pecho, y tras apagar las luce, la rodeó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

A los segundos notó como ella realentizaba su respiración.

Volvió a sonreír cuando la oyó susurrar somnolienta.

− Te amo….


	16. Chapter 16

Hello!

Como andan tanto tiempo? Ya estaba extrañando :)

Voy a intentar subir un cap por semana asi acá me tienen :) no me gusta dejarlos abandonad s :)

Los lugares q aparecen los busque en Internet :P lo q parezca que no concuerde ¿? lo inventé :p jajaj

Espero q este capitulo les guste

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Osaka.<span>_**

-Heiji ¿estas en casa?

Kazuha subía lentamente las escaleras, esperando encontrar a su amigo en la habitación.

Pensaba pedirle que salieran al "Namba Parks", el parque de los jardines colgantes, o a Zoológico Tennōji; aunque tampoco rechazaba ir al acuario…

Lo notaba muy ansioso con la llegada de Kudo la próxima semana, y no sabía porque. Además quería relajarlo, por sus propias razones.

Oh si… pensaba sacarle de una buena vez quien era la prometida de ese tonto detective de Tokio.

Se sentía mal por Ran, ella tenía que estar advertida de los líos amorosos de su "querido amigo".

La había intentado llamar varias veces, pero su celular daba fuera de servicio.

Sabía que Heiji estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Kudo, y pensaba sacarle toda la información por el bien de su amiga.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, (como siempre hacía), entró sin molestarse en golpear.

Heiji estaba dormido.

¿Dormido?

Era raro, por más que fuera las vacaciones de navidad, era raro verlo tan tarde en la cama.

Se acercó y en un impulso le corrió el cabello que se esparcía desordenado sobre bello su rostro.

Al fin podía verlo tranquilo, sin rostro de preocupación ni ansiedad en su rostro.

No quiso despertarlo, así que retrocedió a sentarse en una silla. Cuando lo hizo sintió algo raro en ella.

Se agachó a recoger lo que había tirado y vio que era una revista con los atractivos turísticos de la ciudad...

¿Acaso ese tonto se había desvelado planeado una vez más una visita turística por Osaka?

No entendía porque era capaz de hacer tanto por su amigo.

Se dispuso a leer la revista para matar el tiempo esperando a que él se despertara….

…..

− Oye… Kazuha… Kazuha... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Despertó un poco desorientada en una posición bastante incómoda…

Seguía aún sentada junto a la cama de Heiji y él estaba inclinado sobre ella intentando ponerle una mano en la frente. Se sobresaltó a tenerlo tan cerca y se alejó rápidamente tropezando con todo a su alrededor.

− Hey tonta... Ten cuidado.- su amigo la agarró del brazo para que recuperara el equilibrio y la miró extrañado. − Lo lamento si te asuste… de todos modos… ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? Debo decir que ver tu cara al despertar también fue un gran susto…

¿Qué?

Por supuesto que su amiga enrojeció de la furia.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Heiji? Lo lamento si mi cara lo asusta señor detective. No pensé que fuera tan cobarde… − se dio la vuelta y no pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de su amigo − Mejor me voy entonces…

Él volvió a agarrarla y lo obligó a verlo

− Hey, lo siento ¿vale? Lo lamento, me sorprendiste eso es todo. Ahora… − se sacudió el pelo desordenado y bostezó −. Quiero que me digas que hacías aquí tan temprano… Aún estamos de vacaciones.

− ¿Temprano? Pero si es casi mediodía… − no supo por qué pero se sonrojó. - Hace mucho que no salíamos a algún lado y pensé que podríamos ir a algún lado, juntos, no se…. Al zoológico, o al "Namba Parks". − de repente se acordó de la revista − Pero supongo que esos planes los tienes con Kudo y su prometida ¿No es así?

− ¿Qué estas diciendo? − para su sorpresa Heiji lanzó una carcajada − Con que todavía sigues con eso. Pues si que eres tonta, ya te dije que no te diré nada. Pero bueno, eso no importa, tengo hambre, así que no me importaría que salgamos a comer algo y luego vamos donde tu quieras. No me vendría mal un Okonomiyaki a estas horas, la verdad…

Kazuha sabía que estaba tratando de distraerla, pero tampoco pudo negarse, ella tampoco había comido nada, además aún podía cumplir sus objetivos. Aunque poder estar a solas con Heinji era más que suficiente.

− De acuerdo. Podemos ir a comer y luego me gustaría ir al acuario, por supuesto que tú pagas todo. − antes de que él pudiera responder se dirigió a la puerta − Me lo debes luego de ayudarte a escaparte de la escuela la última vez. Oh, y te espero abajo mientras te cambias, no creo que quieras salir a la calle aún en pijama.

Le sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió al pasillo.

− Esa mocosa, ya me las pagará….

….

A pesar de todo, Kazuha consiguió lo que quería, Heiji siempre estaba para todo lo que ella pidiera. Y viceversa.

Mientras comían hablaron de cosas sin importancia, y Kazuha se alegró de haber dispersado a su amigo un poco.

Cuando estaban llegando a la entrada del acuario, ella se entretuvo unos segundos mirando unos folletos del lugar

− Mira Heiji, acá dice que podemos ver pingüinos. ¡Nunca eh visto uno! Y tiburones ballena. No se por qué nunca se nos ocurrió venir antes… ¿No crees que es maravilloso? ¿Heiji?

Maldición, lo había perdido. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo? Justo en ese momento un montón de gente se encontraba saliendo del lugar y le impidieron buscarlo.

Comenzó a desesperarse cuando pasaron los minutos y seguía sin encontrar a su amigo.

Sintió que era empujada y hubiera caído si unos fuertes brazos no la hubieran agarrado de la cintura.

−Ah... Tú… Tonta. Si que me das trabajo. ¿Cómo puedes perderte en un lugar así? Te dije que te mantuvieras cerca.

Ella se alivió tanto al verlo que sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

− Lo siento. Yo... me asuste tanto, pensé que ibas abandonar aquí... − se refregó los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas

− Ya…no era para tanto. ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría a sola? Vamos, encontré algo que te gustará − sorpresivamente la tomó de la mano y la arrastró por un pasillo.

Kazuha se sintió feliz de ese gesto, observando como otras parejas iban de la mano, se sintió como una de ellas. Ojala fuera cierto.

Ella tenía bien claro, sus sentimientos, los de él los desconocía.

Ambos se divirtieron paseando por el lugar observando las distintas criaturas marinas, Kazuha había quedado maravillada con los pingüinos, mientras que Heinji de los delfines. No espero mucho para explicar sus teorías de por qué eran uno de los animales más inteligentes.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando finalmente salieron de nuevo.

− Oh, al fin podemos descansar un poco.

Kazuha había ido por unos helados en un puesto cercano, y ahora ambos estaban recostados sobre un banco, en la Bahía de Osaka. Podían ver el mar desde allí.

− ¿Acaso no te divertiste un poco Heiji? Pensé que no te haría nada mal salir un poco.

Él la miró y notó que importaba mucho la respuesta que podía darle. Le sonrió, y sin pensarlo, le revolvió el pelo de la frente.

− Tonta, claro que me divertí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me tomaba un descanso. Además esto me dio nuevas ideas para cuando Kudo y la chica Mouri vengan a visitarnos…

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kazuha. La hizo pensar.

− ¿Quéee? ¿Ran-chan es la compañera de Kudo? ¿Su prometida? ¿Qué significa eso?

Heiji enseguida se dio cuenta de su error. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

− Ehh… no se si es su prometida… aún…

− Heiji − su amiga se acercó a él y lo agarró de la camisa − Tienes que decirme qué es lo que me ocultas. ¿Ran es la que viene con Kudo- kun? Sino es así tienes que dejarme la oportunidad de decirle a mi amiga que la están engañando…

Heiji no podía creerlo. Sí, definitivamente su amiga tenía una imaginación sorprendente.

Lo puso incómodo la situación así que se levantó de un golpe y la miró fijo.

− Si que eres tonta ¿eh? ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Piensas que Kudo miraría a otra chica que no fuera Ran? ¡Es como si yo mirara a otra que no seas tú Kazuha! ¡Eso es imposible!

….

Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

− Heiji... Tú…

¿Acaso él se le había declarado?

− Eh…. No se que estas pensando ahora Kazuha, pero eso era un ejemplo ¿entiendes? Solo eso… No vayas a pensar cosas que no son…

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Heiji? Explícame − su amiga aún sonrojada se acercó a él − Dime Heiji…

− Yo… Ya te dije, fue un mal entendido… − se giró para evitar mirarla − Vamos, te dejaré en tu casa antes de que se haga tarde.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se dirigió a su moto y le tiró un casco.

Al ver que aún no reaccionaba le gritó.

− ¡Espérame!

− Si serás lenta. Ya deja de pensar en bobadas…

Antes de que ella se diera se diera cuenta, se encontraba subida a la moto rodeándolo con los brazos.

No iba a olvidarse de las palabras de Heiji, no lo haría jamás. Cuando Ran llegara, entonces podría pedirle consejos.

Sonrió contra su espalda y el imitó al gesto al sentirla, sin que ella pudiera obsérvalo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parecio? :P<p>

nos vemos en una semana :)

viky :)

pd :si quedó algun nombre mal escrito fue por el corrector automatico S:


	17. Chapter 17

Wiiiiii aca me tienen de nuevo

Ya páse de año en la facu wiiiiiiiiiii asi q estoy un poquitiin mas libre,.. Hasta q empiece las clases de nuevo en unos dias :/

Voy a seguir con un cap por semana

No prometo nada pero si llego mañana les subo uno más largo

L s adoro!1 gracias a todos por sus reviews son los mejores! 3 3

el inservible corrector de word anda como quiere... si quedan cosas mal como los guiones jaja es q cuando lo subo al archivo no me deja modificarlos. ahhhhh eso me pone de los pelos ¬¬ siempre voy a tratar de q quede el cap lo mejor posible :)

l s quieroo!

vik

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17<p>

Shinichi Pov

Se despertó al sentir la tenue luz que se infiltraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación.

Instintivamente quiso darse la vuelta pero un peso cálido en su pecho se lo impidió. Y lo recordó.

Al parecer todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

Giró su cabeza y sonrió al ver la de Ran sobre su pecho; al parecer estaba muy cómoda en esa posición, sus brazos lo rodeaban fuertemente.

Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, feliz de tenerla así, a su lado.

Paso unos segundos disfrutando del momento hasta que tuvo que levantarse por necesidad.

Sí Ran lo viera ahora, seguramente lo llamaría mucho más que un pervertido.

Volvió a sonreír, ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que le causaba.

* * *

><p>Ran Pov<p>

Sintió algo suave, como una pluma que le rozaba los labios.

¿Una pluma? Era tan suave…

Abrió levemente los ojos y se encontró con par de brillantes ojos celestes.

Shinichi estaba tan cerca, que no dudo que él la había despertado con uno de sus tiernos besos.

Sonrojada levemente le sonrió.

− Buenos días, mi bella durmiente. ¿Qué tal descansaste? − se inclinó más sobre ella, y se animó a apartarle un mechón de pelo del rostro.

− Demasiado bien, supongo − se animó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo − Me alegro de que todo esto no haya sido un sueño. Te amo.

Sabía que todo era nuevo para los dos (podía verlo también sonrojado), pero si él se animaba a demostrarle con gestos su amor, ella también podría hacerlo.

− Yo también te amo, Ran. − él se inclinó más sobre ella y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos mientras volvía a besarla.

Pasaron unos segundos así hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

− Mmm sabes podríamos quedarnos toda la tarde así pero me parece que tendrías que comer algo ahora. Tengo planeado un día largo… −le besó suavemente la coronilla y se comenzó a incorporar

− ¿Así? Suena como si ya hubieras sabido como terminaría todo. − ella también se enderezó.

Shinichi se volvió y le tomó la mano entre las suyas y se las beso.

− No, sabes. Tenía un plan B en caso de que todo salieras mal y no quisieras volver a verme. En todo lo relacionado contigo, no soy tan confiado. Nunca se que puedes decir, o pensar…

Ran volvió a notar que un rastro de tristeza se asomaba a su rastro, pero nada iba a arruinarle ese día.

− Lo dices como si fuera una total desquiciada. − le devolvió el gesto con sus manos − Se que tampoco eh sido clara en mis sentimientos contigo, al no poder expresarlos antes contigo, pero creo que los dos formamos parte de eso. Tú tampoco eres fácil de leer ¿Sabes? − le sonrió − me hubiera gustado que no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo. Pero supongo que todo valió la pena. Se que tampoco soy la persona más dócil del mundo, pero de lo único que tienes que saber es que siempre, siempre voy a amarte Shinichi, tienes que estar seguro de eso.

El la había escuchado atentamente perdiéndose en sus ojos, viéndose reflejados en ellos.

Volvió a besarla suavemente.

− Lo sé. Jamás dudaré de tus sentimientos hacia mí, como espero que tu hagas lo mismo con los míos… Rayos… − de repente hizo una pausa y bajó la vista avergonzado. − Ran, no puede decirme esas cosas, vistiendo tan sexy y esperar que no reaccione…

− ¿Qué?

Cuando Shinichi volvió a disculparse y lo vio correr hacia el baño (anunciando que iba a darse una ducha fría), al fin entendió.

− ¡Eres un pervertido!

Se sonrojó. Y se quedó unos segundos más en la cama, pensando.

¿Acaso Shinichi le había dicho que se veía sexy?

Sí conseguía tan rápido que él reaccionara con tan solo su pijama suponía que podía torturalo un poco.

Síp, él se lo merecía después de todo.

Hasta ahora, Shinichi se había comportado como un caballero, ni siquiera había intentado nada más que besarla, aunque ella no estaba del todo segura de si se negaría…

Sonriendo, se dirigió a su propia habitación a cambiarse.

No vendría nada mal jugar un poco….


End file.
